Ikuto's Regret
by Prisoner of Readers
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto cheated on Hinamori Amu. Ikuto was devastated. They never met ever since. Now, Ikuto is a famous singer. The next time they meet she treats him as if there was never anything between them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything!**

**Meikyuu Butterfly (Don't Own)**

_**Don't stare at it, don't grab it,**_

_**It's just a drifting butterfly.**_

_**The prayer clad into the flying invisible wing,**_

_**Are you hiding it deep within your heart?**_

Utau ended her song, staring out at the crowd of screaming fans. Utau walked off the stage after a few moments, leaving Ikuto the stage. Regretfully, her manager tricked her into opening for Ikuto.

"Now let's give it up to Tsukiyomi Ikuto who will be singing 'Long Enough to See'," The announcer yelled with a bunch of cheers following after him, walking off the stage.

_**Long Enough to See- Tai (Don't Own)**_

_**It was February 14th,**_

_**That's when I asked you out**_

_**Then happy from that moment baby**_

_**Uh ohh**_

_**You got me singing in my room, oh yeah**_

Ikuto stayed emotionless throughout the whole song. No one could ever see through that face of his, only with several exceptions.

_**I just can't breathe without you**_

_**Still can't believe that you're mine**_

_**From the day I met you**_

_**You never gave up on me, no**_

_**& I just wanna tell you that**_

_**Oh, I**_

Two of those exceptions were Fujisaki Nagihiko and Souma Kukai, his best friends.

_**I wanna stay with you & I will never treat you wrong**_

_**If you don't believe me remember I will stay long enough to see**_

_**Long enough to see, yeah**_

_**But hey now, darlin`**_

_**But there's gonna be some rainy days (days)**_

_**But I promise that the most of your life will have the sun**_

_**Yeah, you stick with me & I will always be there**_

He never cared who listened to his music. He only wanted that one person to listen to his music.

_**Cause' I just can't breathe without you**_

_**Still can't believe that you're mine**_

_**From the day i met you**_

_**You never gave up on me, no**_

_**So I just wanna tell you that**_

_**That I, oh I**_

_**I wanna stay with you & I will never treat you wrong**_

_**If you don't believe me remember I will stay long enough to see**_

_**Long enough to see, yeah**_

That person was Hinamori Amu.

_**Long enough to see**_

Throughout the whole audience was utter silence and stillness. After the final chord, Ikuto immediately walked back stage. The awed audience stayed in silence until they noticed it had been over. After they realized it was done, the whole building erupted in screams, yells, and cheers with a few faints, causing the entire place to shake.

If you looked really close at Ikuto's eyes, you could see him glance around for a certain pinkette that we all know.

**Ikuto's Dressing Room**

There was a desk with mirror and a black chair in one corner. Two black, leather couches were in the other corner and were arranged to form a weird L with a black coffee table. The door was in front of one of the couches. There were refreshments on the coffee table. The whole room was filled with roses and letters that even the couch Ikuto was laying on had a few unread letters.

"Finally," Ikuto placed a pillow on his face, sighing. After a second, Utau slammed the door yelling," Ikuto, you're a traitor!"

"What now?" Ikuto growled, taking the pillow off his face and looking at the doorway.

"Is that the tone you use for against a lady?" Utau hissed, grabbing Ikuto's collar. She didn't care if she stepped on flowers or notes.

"What lady? I don't see one," Ikuto smirked. Utau was more enraged than she was already and threw her brother back onto the poor couch.

"I don't want to hear that from a traitor who cheated on his innocent girlfriend! Amu did no-" Utau fumed, rambling on about the lecture she gave him every time they would meet.

"I don't care about your friendship with Amu, but you're still friends so quit lecturing me," Ikuto complained, sighing at his sister.

"I regret _ever_ introducing you to Amu. I thought you needed her to take you out of this womanizing streak you have, but I guess Amu was too much for you to handle. YOU NEVER DESERVED HER!" Utau stormed out, still mumbling about the subject.

"I agree with you on that, Utau," Ikuto bitterly laughed.

"Where's Utau?" Kukai looked around the room, hearing Ikuto's statement.

"What do you want?" Ikuto glimpsed at the grinning, green eyed, and reddish brown haired idiot and the smarter, hazel eyed idiot with long, purple hair.

"Ikuto, we noticed you were looking harder for Amu today than before. Why is that?" Kukai laughed, disturbing Ikuto's rest with Nagi.

"None of your business," Ikuto was lying on one of his couches. The flooring was blue tiles, and the ceiling and walls were black. There was a clothes rack behind the couches.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but what does this girl look like? I know she has pink hair and honey golden eyes, but I haven't seen a picture of her," Nagi asked, placing the letters on the other couch on some other letters and sitting down with Kukai.

"Don't forget _the looks of a a goddess," _Kukai teased, batting his eyes at the end. In turn, Ikuto threw a pillow at the laughing idiot, glaring.

"I only know her looks from two years ago," Ikuto sighed. "I've never seen her after graduation."

"Why are you so lovesick over this one girl when you're the one who cheated on her?" Nagi sighed. In turn again, Ikuto threw another pillow at one of his friends, but sadly, Nagi caught the pillow, being smarter than the complaining idiot next to him.

"Shut up," Ikuto growled, annoyed at the last part of the sentence Nagi had said.

"We're going to a restaurant after this. You will come with us. Who knows you might see this Amu girl that?" Nagi ordered, walking out of the room carefully not stepping on the flowers and notes. Ikuto glared at Nagi, hating being ordered.

"Don't forget when you see her, don't let go of her and tell her what you need to tell her, or you might lose her again. Also, don't make a-"Nagi began to ramble on.

"Fine, I'm going. Just shut up about that subject," Ikuto standing up, glancing at the two idiots smirking at each other.

**Hospital**

"Hey, Rima," Amu smiled, walking up to Rima.

Amu wore a white sleeveless corset with black lining and strings going around it; tight, black jeans; and black flats. Her shoulder length hair was down. Rima wore a yellow, elbow length, and collared shirt with a yellow plaid tie; a black vest and skirt; yellow, knee length socks; and black shoes.

"Looks like you're finally released from the hospital," Rima smiled, hugging Amu.

"Yeah, but I still didn't get why I was at the hospital for that long," Amu let go of Rima, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Don't pay much attention to that," Rima smiled," You're going on a date, no matter how resentful you are. Today is the day you will actually meet your perfect guy."

"Why would I be resentful?" Amu asks, raising a brow. They entered into Rima's car.

"Do how long you stayed at the hospital?" Rima replied with a question.

"A couple of months?" Amu questions.

"Nope, two years," Rima corrected.

"Woah, I never knew someone could stay that long there," Amu strayed from her question as Rima had hoped for. Rima smiled.

"Rima, you're smiling a lot for some reason. Did something good happen?" Amu smiles at her.

"It's nothing. Anyway, we're here," Rima stated. Amu opened her door, closed the door, but stopped.

"Are you coming?" Amu asks.

"No, I need to go somewhere. Good luck," Rima says, driving out of the parking spot.

"But I don't even know the man," Amu protests, nervous that she had to meet him all alone.

"He'll know you," Rima yelled, driving away. Amu was about to yell after the girl but noticed the idiocy in that. She sighed, staring at the door to her demise. She hesitantly opened the door to the extravagant restaurant and stepped in closing her eyes tight.

"Hahaha, I guess you're Hinamori Amu," A low voice laughed, causing Amu to blush and open her eyes.

Amu saw in front of her a dark red headed, brown eyed man. He was handsome. His messy hair reached a few inches below his ear. Amu blushed, but she didn't know if it was the embarrassment or of his looks.

"Kinjo Kai. Call me Kai," He smiled, extending his arm out for a handshake.

"Call me Amu, Kai," Amu smiled at him, shaking his hand.

"Sure, Amu," He replied as they let go of each other's hands.

"I'll show you to our seats," Kai bowed then held out his elbow, offering his guidance. **(I don't know how to really explain it.)**

"Thank you, I'd be glad to," Amu giggled at his gentleman actions, hooking her arm to his. Kai chuckled at her response as they walked to their seats. He pulled out her chair.

"Why, thank you," Amu said in a lady like manner, sitting in the chair.

"I want you to have the best time of your life," He whispered in her ear as he pushed in her chair.

Bu-dump! Bu-dump! Bu-dump!

Amu could feel her chest tightening and a pain in her head. She held her head in her hands. Images and words could be heard throughout her head.

"_I want you to have the best time of your life, Amu-chan," Those words resonating throughout her entire body. Blurry images of a blue haired man smirking and showing so many other emotions were filling her mind endlessly._

"Is something wrong, Amu?" A voice took her out of her deep thinking.

"What?" Amu stared at her date with teary eyes. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to cry.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"N-No, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. It's okay," She smiled weakly.

"We can cancel this date, and do it another time if you want," He urged worried that she would pass out any time soon.

"No, I-I don't want to be a burden," She denied, still having that weak smile.

"It's okay. If we do it another time, I have more time to be with you," He winked.

"Fine," She giggled at his excuse. He talked to the waiter and came back.

"Shall we go to my car?" He smiles, stretching out his hand.

"Thank you very much," She smiles back, grabbing hold of his hand. She stood up out of her seat, letting go of his hand which made him scowl.

"No problem," He said without emotion, causing Amu to look at him. "Nothing's wrong." He stated before she could ask. Amu smiled, content that he was fine.

They walked to the front of the restaurant to leave, but before they could Amu was pushed to the ground by some screaming girls.

"It's Fujisaki Nagihiko," A girl screamed.

"There's also Souma Kukai," A girl added.

"Kya~! It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Many girls cheered.

Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!

Amu held her throbbing head, still on the ground.

"Are you okay, Amu?" Kai asked, extending out his hand.

"I-I'm fine, Kai," Amu grabbed his hand and let Kai pull her up.

"_Hinamori Amu_?" A husky voice whispered.

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I was too busy with school. I also would like to say that my updates won't be that accurate or as quick. I would like to ask when you review could you tell me:**

**A break up song**

**A song that Ikuto could sing**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

"_Hinamori Amu?" A husky voice whispered._

Amu looked for the source, turning towards the famous trio. Before she could see anything further than blue, somewhat comforting arms embraced her, and a head buried his head into Amu's neck.

"I missed you so much," Ikuto tightened his hold on his little blushing strawberry.

"I-I'm sorry have we met before?" She asked, not knowing what to do.

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember what happened?" Ikuto exclaimed, letting go of her and grabbing her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Aren't you Utau's brother?" At this point, Amu didn't know what to do with the amethyst eyed man.

"That's all you remember of me? Don't you remember what…" Ikuto started to trail off, mumbling a few words.

Ba-dump! Ba-dump!

"_Why does my chest tighten?" Amu thought, clutching the material that covered where her heart was._

Murmers were heard throughout the whole building.

"How…" Ikuto whispered, alerting Amu's attention.

"Excuse me, what did you say, Tsukiyomi-san?" Amu leaned closer towards Ikuto.

"How could you forget me?" Ikuto glared at Amu.

"_What is he saying?" A girl in the crowd said._

"_I don't know, but all I'm worried about is why Ikuto so attached to a girl like that?" Another girl hissed with envy._

The crowd started to become more aggressive.

"Tsukiyo-" Amu began, but a girl who had been consumed with utter jealousy pushed Amu down to the ground.

"Amu, are you okay?" Kai jumped in the picture, helping Amu up. During the whole conversation, Kai had stayed quiet, waiting until Amu needed help.

"Who are you to touch my Amu?" Ikuto, who had also been consumed by jealousy, had grabbed Kai's arm, dismissing anything else.

"Last time I checked, I was going on a date with this woman," He shook Ikuto's arm and walked out with Amu.

"You really forgot about that time!" Ikuto yelled, causing Amu's heart to hurt worse than it was already. After his outburst, He just stood there as his hands became white fists.

When Amu and Kai were out of the restaurant and out of the famous trio's sight, Amu grew dizzy.

"What's wrong, Amu?" He urged, supporting her with her arm over his shoulder.

"It's nothing just-"Amu fainted in the middle of the road.

"Amu, Amu, wake up!" Kai yelled. Out of sheer panic, he carried Amu to his car, placing her in the passenger seat. After making sure Amu would not fall out of her seat, he walked to the driver seat and drove away to the hospital.

**Hospital**

"Kai, what happened to Amu?" Rima and Utau rushed to Amu's and Kai's side. Amu was lying in a bed with Kai who stood next to her.

"It's nothing, just a slight headache," Amu smiles assuringly.

"How was that just a slight headache! You fainted!" Kai exclaimed.

"He's just worrying too much for his own good," Amu laughed.

"What happened before the headache?" Rima asks immediately after Amu's reply.

"I met your brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Utau," Amu directed towards Utau.

"Don't ever see him again, Amu!" Utau orders, causing Amu and Kai to jump.

"What are you talking about he is your-" Amu began.

"NO, he's a womanizer. That's all he is! He doesn't know when to stop!" Utau yells back.

"What's so wrong about that! He's not going to do anything to me any time soon!" Amu pouts.

Amu doesn't know why, but she wants to know more about this blue headed man with mysterious amethyst orbs.

"At the first chance he gets, he'll rape you," Utau exaggerated.

"WHAT! H-He didn't seem like that type of guy!" Amu scared out of her skin.

"You can never judge a book from its cover," Rima explains, frightening Amu even more.

"I-I understand!" Amu salutes, causing everyone in the room to laugh at her response.

"Oh, Amu, where do you want to go for our next date?" Kai asked, sitting at her bedside. Utau and Rima stared at the couple with such intense stares that the couple sort of felt as if they were being stalked by serial killers.

"A-Anywhere is fine with me," Amu smiled, still feeling the murderous stares.

"Then I'll surprise you," Kai winked.

"_Where are we going?... You'll see," those words rang throughout Amu's head, causing her head to hurt._

"_Are you okay?" Kai urges again. That was the third time of this whole day._

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy," Amu responds, smiling wearily.

"Here just rest, I'll bring you to our date tomorrow night," Kai smiles, gently pushing Amu down.

Amu smiles, closing her eyes to rest.

Kai, Rima, and Utau tip toe as quietly out of the room. When they finally make it out, Utau and Rima corner Kai in a corner.

"Y-Yes," He replies to their stares.

"You better take good care of Amu," Utau threatened.

"If you don't, we don't know what we'd do," Rima added threateningly.

"You don't have to worry. I know I only have met her less than a day, but it seems like she would turn out to be the girl I've been looking for. No matter how cheesy that sounds, it's true," He smiled, remembering the girl's smile.

After a long glare from the girls, a smile broke on their faces.

"I told you he would be perfect for Amu," Rima squealed.

"I'm sure of that now!" Utau squealed back.

"I hope we see your love with Amu progress!" Rima and Utau smile at the creeped out Kai.

**Ikuto's mansion**

"I will find you again, Amu. I promise to be forever loyal to you from now on, but first I have to gain my lost trust," Ikuto scowled, remembering the man who took away his Amu.

**Sorry for the lateness and shortness. I had to study for many exams and had to work on a project. I tried to make this the longest I could, but I can barely see what I am typing. My eyes are getting tired. Please excuse my eyes. Also I am still wanting songs.**

_Songs for Ikuto_

_Songs for Utau_

_Sad break up songs_

**I hope that I can make quicker updates and longer ones also. Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything.**

"Woah, how did you know I loved amusement parks?" Amu stared in awe at the amusement park in front of her. They were already in and already bought their tickets. It was night, which was better because of all the colorful lights.

Amu wore a black, cat eared like hat with a few designs on it; white, collared shirt; black tie with red fabric attached to it by safety pins; red and black sweater; black, thigh high boots; and black mid-thigh shorts that had black material connected to the boots like suspenders.

Kai wore a formal, red, long sleeved, and collared shirt; black jeans; and black sneakers.

"Rima told me about it," Kai replied, staring at the gleaming girl.

"Come on. Let's go to the tea cups," Amu grabbed his arm, dragging him to the short line. When they finally made it to the line, a cotton candy booth caught her honey golden eye.

"After this ride, may we get some cotton candy?" Amu smiled, pointing at the delicious cotton candy.

"Sure, I was the one who asked you to come with me," The red head said as they walked to their red and yellow tea cup. The lights emitted from the ride.

"Thanks," Amu smiled as she climbed into the tea cup, and the brown eyed man following after.

**RING!**

The tea cups started moving. Amu started spinning the tea cup as fast as she could. Her date was all dizzy and was trying keep himself from falling out of the cup.

"You're so weird, Kai," Amu giggled as she spun a bit slower. "Here you can lie on my lap."

Kai stared in amazement at the beauty. He laid his head awkwardly on her lap, lying in a weird position to keep himself from falling off.

When he lied down, he savored those few minutes on her lap. Amu was just having her fun on spinning the tea cup to her best.

**RING!**

"Aww, that was short," Amu said as Kai reluctantly took his head off her lap. They both walked out. The petite woman remembered her cotton candy.

"I'll be right back!" Amu yelled, making her way to her mouth savoring destination.

"Hey, Ikuto, can't we just play on one ride?" Kai heard a familiar voice whine, whispering. He looked to his right and saw three suspicious characters. Immediately, he recognized them from the restaurant.

_"NO, he's a womanizer. That's all he is! He doesn't know when to stop!"_

_"At the first chance he gets, he'll rape you," Utau's words rang throughout his ears._

"Hey, Kai," Amu greeted as she carried two cotton candy cones, one blue and another pink.

"Hey, Amu-" Kai started.

"Thank you for everything! I had a lot of fun so far," Amu kissed his left cheek.

"_Why not, I can just avoid those three," Kai thought._

"It's your turn to choose," She smiled, eating some of her food.

"Hmmm… If I had to choose?" He asked, earning a nod from Amu. "Horror House!"

"W-What!" Amu screeched out of fear and surprise.

"It's okay if you don't want to go," He laughed nervously, regretting his answer.

"N-NO, I'm o-okay," She responded. "C-C'mon, l-let's go!"

Amu walked like a penguin all the way there. Kai just sighed the whole way.

The time they waited in that long line went pretty quick for the couple.

"We're here," He sighed.

"Y-Yeah," Amu stuttered, walking into the building. Kai followed after again sighing.

"Ahhhhhh!" Amu fell into Kai's arms. He looked to see what she was so scared of.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed, but not the way Amu did. He just staggered back a bit. There was an extremely old and ugly lady who had make up plastered all over her face.

"What are you screaming about?" The lady asked, not knowing that their cause was her.

"W-We're going," Kai yelled, running out of the ride to the exit, taking Amu with him. When they were finally twenty meters away from the ride, Kai stopped panting, holding his knees. Amu doing the same.

"I-I'm sorry, Amu," He panted.

"I-It's o-okay. I should b-be thanking y-you," She panted back.

"That concert was awesome!" A few girls yelled, complimenting the concert.

"Awww, I didn't know there was a concert," Amu pouted.

"It's okay. We should go on our next ride," Kai quickly changed the subject, fearing who sang in the concert.

"Ferris Wheel," Amu cheered, dragging him to the line. The line was neither long nor short.

**Five more minutes until the Fireworks!**

Amu squealed when she heard the speakers say that along with many other girls. Kai was happy that there were only seven more people until they could go.

"Amu!" A familiar voice yelled to the squealing girl. The same comforting arms she felt before snaked themselves around her once again. Amu turned to see who it was. It was Ikuto. She recognized him even with the heavy disguise. He was wearing a black and blue hoodie, black jeans, black sunglasses, and blue converses.

"I'm sorry," The disguised man whispered in her ear.

"Let go of her!" Kai growled.

"No, I need to talk with her," He retaliated.

"I am not-" He was cut off as he saw Ikuto get into the ferris wheel ride with Amu. Before he could intervene, the doors closed.

"W-What were you thinking?" Amu finally noticed where she was and who she was with. They were both sitting down on the opposite sides.

"Amu, is there any way you can forgive me?" Ikuto begged, looking completely vulnerable. There was a big difference from when he was alone with her and when he was with more people.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amu sighed, desperate to find out what he was talking about.

"Amu," Ikuto stared at Amu. "Please don't tell me you forgot."

"Umm… Could you remind me what you did?" She asked, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"I'm not proud of what I did. I wish every day that I could take it back," He remembered the days without her. He got out of his seat and hugged her.

Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!

"Amu, I love you," He whispered into her ear, laying his head onto her shoulder.

**I am sorry again for the shortness and lateness. I really am finding time to update this story. I am done with my tests but still working on the project. The good news is that it's spring break for me, meaning I might update quicker.**

_I still want more songs for Utau and Ikuto._

**I am greedy. Please Read and Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

"_Amu, I love you…" Behind them were fireworks were lit sky high._

Ikuto felt his pinkette fall limp. He looked up to see that the girl had fallen unconscious.

"Amu…" He moved some stray strands of hair behind her head, kissing her forehead. When he pulled away, he noticed that her head was hot. To check if she had a fever, the blue haired singer leaned his forehead against Amu's. She was burning up more than the average person who had a high fever.

"I have to take you to the hospital," Ikuto thinking his thoughts aloud. The amethyst eyed man picked her up bridal style and just in time, faced the door to see the doors open. Many people gawked at them, but none would ask why only Kai would.

Ikuto walked out, heading to his car. Kai decided that he would just follow and ask questions.

"What did you and Amu do in there?" He chose that question over all the others. They were still walking to the parking lot.

"Nothing," He responded nonchalantly, irritating Kai even more, but Kai decided he would it at that.

"What are you planning on doing with her right now?" He asked the question that stuck out of all the others.

"I'll take her to the hospital," Ikuto answered another of what Ikuto would call a stupid question. They were at the parking lot by now.

"I'm going too," Kai ordered as Ikuto placed Amu in the car.

"Sorry, two seats only," He said as he got into the driver seat with his door open still replying to each of his questions smoothly.

"We could use my car," The red head growled, not able to control his anger.

"Mine's faster," The blue head started his car, ready at any moment to drive to his destination.

"I'll follow," The man who had just lost his date pointed to himself.

"Do what you want, stalker," He said, slamming his door shut.

"I will," The man stomped his way to his car as Ikuto drove away.

When Ikuto was finally out of the amusement park's vicinity, he looked at Amu still driving. He swerved right, unintentionally causing the girl to fall onto his shoulder. The impact shocked Ikuto.

What shocked him even more were the words Amu whispered.

"D-Don't…. L-Leave…."

"I won't," He laid his head on hers for the whole drive.

When they finally arrived, Ikuto got out of the car with his keys in his pocket, closed his door, walked to Amu's door, opened it, carried Amu out of the car, and walked inside to the hospital, but before he could say a word to the receptionist, a doctor came to him and told him to follow him, saying he was her doctor. Ikuto decided to follow.

"Lay her on the bed," The doctor said, standing next to the door. "Just let her get some rest."

"Okay," Ikuto followed the directions of the doctor who was walking out to take care of another problem.

When he had done those directions, he dragged a chair next to Amu's bed to watch Amu.

He stared for a while at the beauty in front of him, engraving this image to his skull and his heart.

"It's been a while, Amu," He whispered, taking hold of her hand and kissing it. He looked at Amu the whole time. Her former lover stared lovingly at the smiling face he had caused. He smiled, lying his head on her small hand. He fell in one of his best slumbers yet.

"Hey, Iku-" Kai stopped himself in front of the lovers, staring at the picture.

"_I'll let you off just because she'd happy," He thought, walking out of the room. _He sat there next to the door of the room where his date smiled at another man.

"_Oh, I should call Rima. She needs to know her friend is in the hospital," _He took out his phone, dialing her number.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"_Aren't you supposed to be with Amu, Kai?"_ The voice on the other line scolded.

"She's at the hospital."

"_Are you with her?" _

"I'm at the hospital."

"_What are you saying? Are you with her?"_

"See you," He ended the call, ignoring the woman's protests.

**With Rima and Utau**

"What's wrong, Rima?" Utau asked the short blond next to her. They were in a café, drinking some coffee for their friend's celebration of finally having a date.

"Amu's in the hospital… again," Rima said, slamming her money on the table and heading for the door with the taller blond on her tail.

They got into their car with Rima plunging her keys into the slot and turning it. After Rima drove her out of her parking spot, she speeded all the way to the hospital.

"_Where are the police?" _Utau thought, sighing.

Right after Rima had parked her car, she opened her door and sprinted into the hospital, leaving Utau to take out the keys and close the doors.

Rima glared at the lazy man _sitting _in front of the room.

"Why aren't you in there?" Rima hissed, pointing to the closed door. Kai just shrugged, also hating himself for not being in there with Amu.

Utau was down the hall, walking down the hall casually. The sound of Rima slamming the door was a usual noise to Utau.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Rima whispered with venom dripping from her voice. That name was only audible to Kai.

Utau finally made it to the door to see what Rima was all irritated about, but when she saw the same image, she felt Rima's same rage.

They stood there for a while, not uttering a sound, until Rima's footsteps could be heard to the three of them. Rima stopped near Ikuto's chair. Utau looked at Rima, wondering what she would do. The hazel eyed blond out of frustration, kicked Ikuto's chair with her best shot.

The clattering sound of Ikuto's chair and the thud of his fall echoed throughout the room. Ikuto glared at the midget who caused his wake of the slumber he so loved.

"All of this is your fault," Rima death glared at the heart breaker.

"What?" Ikuto whispered, careful not to wake his strawberry.

"Get out," It took all of her might to not yell and kill the dude in front of her. Ikuto just followed her directions, knowing it was the worse to choice to go up against this murderous girl despite her looks.

Ikuto headed for the door and was prepared to walk to out of the building, but Utau stopped him.

"Come with me," She responded to his questioning stare, dragging him to the waiting room. Utau pushed him to a chair, signaling him to sit. Ikuto hated that he had been following directions the whole day but obeyed.

"Listen close. I'll only tell you once. Before you hurt her again, Cut off all feeling or at least all of your connections with that girl," Utau demanded, pointing to the pinkette's direction.

"I am not going to hurt her ever again," Ikuto gave her a determined gaze. Even though Utau knew that he was meaning his words, but she also knew that was not possible.

"You won't hurt her intentionally, but you will hurt her unintentionally," Utau clenched her fists, not wanting to remember what had happened.

"What do you mean?" He asked, curious about that statement.

"A lot has happened when you were not there with her. I'll put it short. She has anesia. She lost all her memory in an accident," Utau gritted her teeth, wanting so badly to punch the brother who led Amu to near death.

**Rima POV**

Finally, that womanizer is out of here. Now, Amu- I saw Amu with a tear stained face and still tears were falling. What irritated me the most was the name she whispered and also her action.

"I-Ikuto…" Amu held the hand which Ikuto had held, kissed, and even slept on. She hugged it to her chest tightly.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you, Amu," Rima cried softly.

**Normal POV**

The red haired man still sat there, staring down.

**I forgot to say in the last chapter that Nagi and Rima don't know each other. The same goes for Utau and Kukai. I am still looking for more songs for Utau and Ikuto. Also for Utau's songs, she needs to be complaining about Ikuto or about her love for Kukai, but I don't know how to explain that because I would just spoil it. **

**Please Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything. **

"If she's lost all her memory, how come she can remember you?" Her brother gritted his teeth, not wanting to yell. Amu was still nearby.

"She remembers everything actually just not you and the events that happened that are attached to you. You're in her memories so much that her mind had to arrange the memories to block you out. She only knows you as my brother," His younger sister replied, still standing. Her brother sat down, trying to take in all this information.

"Why am I forgotten?" He asked, still containing his anger.

"You were the thing she was thinking of during the accident probably. I'm not very sure why," Utau sighed at her lack of knowledge.

"That leaves me with one choice," Ikuto stood up, alerting Utau of the possible danger of Amu. "I'll make her remember."

"Wait, Ikuto," Utau extended her arm, stopping him. "Will you still do it if you know that she might go back into a coma?"

"What do you mean?" Ikuto furrowed his brows.

"Since you were taken out of so much of her memories, it'll hurt her mind if a large amount of new knowledge was forced into it. Add that to the immense pain you put her through. She was in a coma for two years because of physical damage, but I wonder how longer it would be if she went through mental damage," She explained slowly, acting as if he was a retard.

"So you're saying I have to avoid her so that she doesn't have to go through the pain," Ikuto's bangs covered his eyes.

"Yes, I am," Utau answered.

"Fine," Ikuto said, walking out of the building to his car.

**With Rima and Kai**

"Didn't Utau tell you before not to let Amu get anywhere near that rapist?" Rima scolded Kai who just sat.

"She's happier with Ikuto than with me. Isn't it better for Amu to be with the man who makes her the happiest," Kai defended himself.

"That'll change," Rima tried to persuade Kai.

"I don't want to be the rebound guy," He tried to reason with the girl who was trying to persuade heself.

"What are you talking about?" She yelled in a whisper.

"You want me to make her forget Ikuto, right?" Kai stood up.

"She's already forgotten him."

"Her mind forgot him. Her heart and body didn't forget," Kai explained.

"It doesn't matter. Her heart and body will forget him. I want Amu to be happy with someone who won't hurt her," She answered bluntly.

"It does matter. If you've ever experienced _real _love, you'd understand, but sadly, you've never experienced it," Kai leaves.

"It won't matter, and I'll show you," Rima muttered.

"_Okay, so the next guy that passes through those doors," _She was determined to prove him wrong. She wanted Amu and a guy she trusted who would make Amu happy without hurting her to be together so desperately.

Two women passed the door before her target came in. The next target had on a white hoodie which had the hood prompted up, a black jacket was over that but not zipped, ripped jeans, and sneakers. The hood was prompted so that the eyes were not shown.

Rima ran for the guy and hugged his arm, saying "Make me understand _real _love."

**Utau's POV**

I need to calm my nerves. That's it I'm going to the Ramen Store nearby.

**(Skip walking, Normal POV)**

"Give me your biggest and spiciest ramen!" two people yelled and slammed their hands on the table, unaware of each other.

"Coming up!" The cook replies with a yell, beginning to cook. The two customers look to their side to see the other.

"Kukai?" The female customer yells. Kukai wore a striped dark and light green, long sleeved shirt which had a dark green, short sleeved shirt over it and ripped jeans. He also wore sunglasses and a black beanie.

"Utau?" The male customer replied back. Utau wore a short sleeved, white hoodie with black, jean shorts and sunglasses.

They were both standing, staring at each other. Their jaws touched the floor. Not one of them moved until the blond realized the situation.

"I'm leaving," Utau stated. When she was about to walk away from her chair, the emerald eyed man grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him.

"You don't have to leave because I'm here," He tried to reason with the woman.

"I can and _will _do what I want," Utau shakes him off her.

"How about this, we will have a ramen race? Whoever wins will be the one who's right," Kukai gestured to the ramen the cook presented. The cook just stood there smirking at his masterpiece. The amethyst eyed woman looked at the ramen to the grinning man and back again, considering the proposition.

"Just one," He exaggerated his gesture even more.

"You're gonna regret ever challenging me," Utau smirked, sitting on the stool. She grabbed her chopsticks, ready to start the challenge. "Well, are you gonna sit down and eat or not?"

Kukai grinned wider, sitting down next to her and grabbing his chopsticks.

"Ready?" She challenged to her challenger.

"Go!" They both yelled, stuffing some noodles into their mouth. The cook chuckling went back to cooking.

After a few seconds, they lifted the bowl to their mouth and chugged every drop. When they were done, they slammed the bowls to the table simultaneously, yelling "Done!"

"_I'm grateful I bought plastic bowls," The owner thought in relief._

"I won! I'm right!" Utau yelled, standing with her arms up in the air.

"Sorry, Little Missy, but I clearly won," Kukai gestured to himself.

"You had better get your eyes checked. I won," Utau argued.

"Are you still going to keep saying that?" Kukai asked.

"I'm not lying, am I? I won!" Utau somewhat answered.

"'_I won! I won! I won! _All I hear," Kukai mocked.

"Rematch, if I win, I was right!" Utau challenged.

"If you lose, _I _was right!" Kukai stated. They both started their challenge.

**Hours Later**

"We're closing!" The owner said, flipping the sign.

"I won!" Utau complained to the famous, disguised singer like herself.

"_You had better get your eyes checked. I won," _Kukai mocked Utau again.

"Are you mocking me?" Utau challenged.

"What do you think?" He smirked.

**I'm glad I wrote two chapters in one day. I feel so accomplished. Please Read and Review. Don't forget those songs.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything.**

"Make me understand _real _love."

Before the bystanders could search for the source of the voice, the hooded man ran to a secluded part of the hospital which was the back of the hospital, carrying Rima over his back. When the man finally made it to his goal, he seated the light doll who was Rima on the bench outside, standing next to the bench. He panted, sitting on the cold concrete. It was the morning by now. She could see hazel eyes under the hood that was as far as she could see and also a face.

"How did you know who I was?" The deep voice asked curious of how she knew him at one glance.

"Am I supposed to? All I need from you is to make me understand. After that, I don't need you," Rima said irritated at this guy who treated her like a sack of potatoes just slightly better.

"Do you know who I am now?" There appeared beautiful, long, and plum hair that complimented his kind, hazel orbs.

"Like I said, am I supposed to?" Rima's irritation was growing by the seconds. "Since I answered yours, answer mine."

"I'll try my best as long as we don't try to find out each other's information other than we tell each other," Nagi answers the command, smiling. He stood up, holding out his hand.

"No, we don't need to shake on it," She stated, jumping off the bench to face him.

"If we are having a deal, you need to cooperate," He reached his hand out a bit farther. "Deal?"

"… D-Deal," Rima hesitated to take the hand, but the stranger helped her out, grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"I am Nagi," He smiled, pointing to himself.

"I'm Rima," She introduced. "We will meet at the town square at 3 P.M. every Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. Give me your phone."

"Sure, but why?" Nagi gave his phone to the midget with her phone and his.

"If I can't make it, I'll call you; or if I need something from you, I'll call," Rima said, giving him his phone.

"What about if I can't make it?" Nagi said.

"It doesn't matter that much because if you're not there by the time is done, you're not going to be there. If you're late, know that I won't wait for you," She reminded, walking away.

**Amu but still Normal POV**

"Wait, Kai, do you know where Ikuto is? He left his phone," The oblivious pinkette stopped Kai from entering his car.

"I could give it to him if you would like," The red head walked to Amu, smiling sadly. Amu didn't know why his expression was so gloomy, but all she knew was she hated that expression.

"No, I need to ask him a few questions anyway. Do you know where he might be?" She persisted.

"He might be on the roof of the hospital, but before you ask questions, be considerate of his feelings, okay?" He said getting into his car.

"O-Okay, Sure," She replied awkwardly, not understanding what he meant. "Bye, Kai."

"Bye, Friend," He drove off.

Amu ran to the roof with her heart beating irregularly.

"_I'm willing to give him a chance. He seems like a nice guy."_

Out of breath, she made it to the roof where she saw Ikuto, lying on the floor. He seemed as if he was sleeping. The honey golden eyed woman decided to tiptoe to him. She noticed how he was shivering. She took off her small blanket that she had dragged with her even when she was with Kai. She placed the blanket over his cold, shivering body, smiling. Unconsciously, she kissed his forehead, petting his hair. Ikuto somewhat had purred when she had brushed against his ear with her hands, causing her to giggle. Out of curiousity, she bit his ear hard. Ikuto woke up in an instant, staring at the girl who woke his sleep.

"Amu?" Ikuto whispered.

**I noticed this ending was similar to the first chapter. Also sorry for the shortness. I have to go somewhere tomorrow. I hope to update quicker and sooner. Please Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything.**

"_Amu..."_

"Hey, Tsukiyomi-san, I want to listen to what you have to say," Amu sat down beside the man who she had just woken up. He sat up, leaned on his hands that were behind him, and stared at the woman with a gaze that she couldn't comprehend.

"What is it?" The waiting woman ceased the silence.

"It's okay," He stood up, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Wait," Amu grabbed his arm still sitting down. Her left hand was supporting her from falling on the ground, and her other hand was grabbing his sleeve which was a couple feet away from her causing her hand to have to reach even farther than usual.

"What do you want?" Ikuto's voice was different than before. It was cold and distant.

"Ummm… I-I-It's just that… y-you know… I-I don't m-mind-"

"Stop there. I don't care about you. That's the problem," He shook off of her weak grasp, walking off.

"What's his pro- I mean Kai's- wait! What is Kai's and his problem!" Amu's scream echoed throughout the vicinity.

_RING! RING! R-_

Amu ceased the screams of rings that came from her phone that had abruptly interrupted her thoughts, answering the phone.

"He-"

"Come to the café next to the hospital quickly," Before Amu could finish her first word, she was stopped by of Rima's cry.

"What's wrong, Rima?" Amu shot up to stand.

"If you don't hurry u-up, *hiccup* s-something b-bad *hiccup* will happen to me. There's an evil m-man *hiccup* here-"The line suddenly was cut off. The only thing Amu could hear were the beeps coming out of her phone.

Everything went black in Amu's head. All that went through her head was Rima, café, and evil man. Before she even noticed, she was inside the cafe.

"Why don't you take a seat, Amu?" The perfectly safe, blond midget suggested to the pink fool. "Oh, before I forget, this is Kukai, Utau's boyfriend."

"W-WE'RE NOT L-LIKE TH-THAT!" The particular couple spit out their beverages, slamming their hands on the tables, and causing a ruckus.

"I-Is that the evil man?" The clueless girl twitched, pointing at the suspicious character.

_Kukai was wearing a red plaid, long sleeved, and collared shirt that was not buttoned, showing a black shirt underneath. His hair stayed messy with nothing that hid his bed head, but red sunglasses hid his emerald eyes. He wore on baggy, black jeans with red converse. _

_Utau wore a long sleeved, collared, and white shirt that was covered by a black, elbow length shirt. She also wore on black skinny jeans with black converse. She wore on a black hat with dark, aviator sunglasses._

_Rima wore on a yellow sundress with spaghetti straps. It reached a little above her knees. She wore on tan sandals._

_Amu had on a black and red striped, zipped up jacket and a black skirt that went to her mid-thigh. Her red, thigh high stockings matched her black shoes. _

"What are you talking about?" The "suspicious" man asked also clueless to the phone call.

"R-Rima told- wait! Rima, why did you lie?" Amu glared at the calm blond sipping on her tea.

"I didn't lie. Kukai is evil in a way, and also if you didn't hurry, you're strawberry parfait with chocolate syrup would melt," She corrected her slow friend.

"Noooo!" Amu leapt for her parfait, eating it quickly. Rima had black tea, Kukai had coffee, and Utau had coffee also.

Amu sat down in her chair as did the red faced couple.

"SO what happened in your day, Rima?" Utau asked nervously.

"Nothing special really, Amu was at the hospital, and I got a new boyfriend," Rima sipped more of her delicious tea.

"Really,when, where, who, and how?" Amu asked, surprised at her friend.

"We met at the hospital this morning, and I asked him to make me understand what this _real _love people keep on talking about. He accepted as long as I don't try to find out anything about him. He's Nagi," Rima put her cup down, finished.

"R-Rima…" Amu and Utau sighed at their frank friend.

"What kind of guy is this to accept an offer like that?" Amu asked.

"Do you mean Fujisaki Nagihiko?" Kukai blurted out his thoughts.

"I don't know just Nagi. All I know," Rima replied irritated at all the questions. "I'm supposed to meet him at the town square at 3 P.M. every Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday."

"Isn't it Wednesday today?" Utau exclaimed. "And it's 3:15!"

"Shouldn't you be going there?" Kukai added.

"Stop with all the yelling. I'll get there when I want to," Rima retaliated, putting her money on the table and just sitting there.

"No, I'm bringing you to him," Amu said, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her to the exit.

"W-What are you doing, Amu?" Rima was shocked at Amu's actions just like Utau and Kukai was.

"You want to learn _real _love, right?" Amu abruptly stopped, turning towards Rima. "You have to try your hardest to actually gain that feeling. If it was so easy to attain… then what's so valuable about it?"

Silence just went on between the four. It went on until Rima smiled.

"I get it. I can go alone. I'm not a child," Rima said, getting out of Amu's grip and walking out.

"Hey, Hinamori, you're ice cream has melted," The dumb male pointed at her parfait.

"Nooo!" Amu looked at her ice cream.

**Town Square**

"Hey, Rima-chan," Nagi smiled at the panting blond who was sitting at the fountain.

"Why didn't you leave?" She asked the question that had bothered her since the first glimpse of Nagi.

"You told me you'd call if you couldn't make it," He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, earning a couple of laughs from Rima.

"You're cute when you smile," He complimented, earning a blush from the "cutie."

"Shut up!" The flustered blond silenced the plum head.

**I'm sorry for the very late update. I know most of you are mad at me, but I really wanted to update those days. I lost my laptop. Please Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything.**

_Kukai was wearing a red plaid, long sleeved, and collared shirt that was not buttoned, showing a black shirt underneath. His hair stayed messy with nothing that hid his bed head, but red sunglasses hid his emerald eyes. He wore on baggy, black jeans with red converse._

_Utau wore a long sleeved, collared, and white shirt that was covered by a black, elbow length shirt. She also wore on black skinny jeans with black converse. She wore on a black hat with dark, aviator sunglasses._

_Amu had on a black and red striped, zipped up jacket and a black skirt that went to her mid-thigh. Her red, thigh high stockings matched her black shoes._

**Café**

"Hey, Utau, what's happening to my eyes?" Amu pointed at her tears.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Utau rushed to Amu's side.

"I don't know. My eyes started to water I think before I came here maybe," Amu tried to wipe her tears away, but more tears rushed down her cheeks, replacing the tears that had been wiped away.

"What are you feeling?" Utau checked her everywhere with Kukai who just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Well, there's something wrong with this part of the chest," Amu pointed towards her heart. "It keeps tightening. Also, I can't really breathe that well. My throat feels hoarse. My head keeps throbbing. My legs feel as if it doesn't have a reason to keep walking. In my stomach, it seems like there's a knot in it."

"Amu, what happened before you came here?" Utau feared that she might have talked with the hindrance in her friend's life.

"I-I…" Amu tried to say what had happened, but her throat and mouth would fail her. She couldn't even speak right. She tried endlessly to talk.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it. I can wait," She reassured her crying friend.

"T-Thanks, I just need some alone time," Amu smiled, walking to the door.

"It's okay," Utau smiled.

**Rimahiko's Date**

Rima still wore her yellow sundress and her yellow sandals.

Nagi wore a red shirt with a black hooded jacket, a black beanie with a red stripe, sunglasses, black jeans, and red vans.

"Where-"

"We're going shopping," Rima stomped to the nearest store, still angry about the "cute" comment.

"Yes, Ma'am," The servant obeyed, also entering the store, but the moment he entered Rima had piled a large amount of clothes on him, almost making him fall.

"Tch!" Rima commented when he only staggered back.

"I also want these!" She threw him more clothes; however throughout her whole rampage, he still stood.

"_Fine, if you're going to be like that!" Rima thought._

"Buy all those and go to the next shop in one minute. I'll be counting," She stormed her way to the next shop of commenseing her new plan of revenge.

"Yes, Princess," He rushed to the cashier.

**Twenty- one stores later**

"Are you done, Princess?" The calm, plum head smiled at the panting blond sitting on the bench.

"I-I-I'm not done… *pant* w-with y-you yet," She threatened.

"While you're thinking about that, would you like me to buy you a drink?" He suggested ever so politely.

"Black Tea," Rima said, getting her composure back.

"Yes, Princess," He walked to the vending machine.

_"You want to learn __real __love, right? You have to try your hardest to actually gain that feeling. If it was so easy to attain… then what's so valuable about it?"_

"Why do I have to remember that girl's words?" Rima complained to herself.

It started to sprinkle rain. In an instant, Nagi came, took off his jacket, and put it over Rima.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring an umbrella," He laughed a bit.

"That's not right," Rima looked through her shopping bags.

"What?" Nagi stared at the midget.

"You bought me a jacket, right?" She threw him his jacket and put on her jacket, also putting up the hood.

It started pouring harder.

"Thanks," He showed his gratefulness by kissing her cheek.

"It was nothing. I just didn't want my clothes to have no use," Rima blushed, looking away from the hazel eyed man.

**Somewhere else**

"_I don't understand why… but I'm crying…" _

Amu walked down the streets lifeless. She didn't understand the meaning to the tears, but she thought she heard her heart shatter when he had said that. She wanted to know the reason, but no one would tell her.

Because her vision was failing her, she decided to use the wall as support, but that was not enough. It soon led her to just stand and lean against the wall, not walking, but soon after she noticed her legs were getting weaker. She sat on the ground in the pouring rain with her head on the wall as well with her body.

"_My body is getting… colder…"_

_Amu fell unconscious in the darkness. It was night, and unfortunately, she was next to an alley way._

**Three hours later**

"Hey, Boss, look what we've got here," A man sneered at the pink form on the ground.

"Well, she's pretty cute. Let's take her," The boss with no good intentions picked up the girl.

They were about to walk away with their new _toy, but something _stopped them.

"Stop!" A voice yelled.

"What do you want, boy?" The leader growled with the unconscious girl in his hands.

"I want the girl," He retaliated.

"Like the rest of us. If you want some fun, come on then," He smirked sinisterly.

"No!"

"Getting too greedy, aren't we?" He chuckled darkly, advocated by the following chuckles from his gang.

"She's my fiancé," The mysterious boy yelled.

"How do I know that? She doesn't even have a ring to prove it," He mused.

"I come from a poor family. I am still working for that ring," The boy replied to his amused look.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we had a little fun with her as long as we pay you, right?" He smirked wider.

"I am not willing to give you her even if it means giving up all the riches in the world," The "fiancé" stated.

"Fine, I'll allow you to have her," He threw the Amu to the mysterious man.

"B-But, Boss-"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind," He walked away from the couple with the rest of the gang.

"It's all okay now, Amu," The man smiled at the sleeping damsel.

**I'll try to update again today or at one or two in the morning tomorrow, but I hope it's today. What I mean is I'll try to update in less than ten hours later. Please Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything.**

"I wish I could be your fiancé," Kai kissed Amu's hand, reminiscing over his lie. He knew if he said they were friends, they would not give Amu to him; but he sighed at the suggestion of just saying she was his sister. Amu lied on his bed, deeply sleeping. She had a high fever again. He had already put a wet cloth on her forehead. His female neighbor had already changed her clothes into warm and comfortable pajamas. The pattern was simple, just a plain color of red.

_He lived in a pretty average apartment. It was neither cheap nor expensive. He had a kitchen that contained an oven, a microwave, a refrigerator, counters, a kitchen sink, and a ceiling light. All the walls in his apartment were white and so were his ceilings. All his floors were either tan carpet or tan tiles. The kitchen had tan tiles. _

_He had a living room with a comfortable, tan couch and a television. Also a lamp was placed in one corner of the room. It had carpet._

_He also had a bedroom which held the woman he loved. She slept on his red bed. A window was by his bed, causing light to shine on the pinkette. A bureau was placed on the opposite corner of the room, and a ceiling light was in front of it. It had carpet._

_Lastly, he had a bathroom. It had a toilet, shower, and a sink like any other. It had tiles._

He moved to his kitchen to make some hot soup for the patient. He was silent at this task. When he was finished, he brought to his room the soup, a cup of water, and medicine.

"W-What am I doing here?" Amu sat up, all groggy.

**Kutau**

_"It's okay," Utau smiled._

"You really are like an older sister to her," Kukai smiled at the blond.

"I have a concert to be at," She flipped her hair, putting up a wall.

"I want to watch," He pointed at himself.

"Do whatever you want," She walked out of the café, pretending not to care.

**Time Skip**

"Tsukiyomi-sama, you're up in five," A staff member said to the blond sitting in the corner of her dressing room.

Utau jumped off her chair gracefully and walked to the stage, stopping at the point where no one would notice her.

"_Ahhh, Kukai's watching. What should I do?" She panicked, but on the outside she kept her poker face._

"Hey, Utau, calm down and breathe. You'll do great," The cause to her chaos grinned.

"Why are you back here?" Utau blushed.

"They let me in," He grinned.

"Who- Whatever, I'm not even nervous," She lied.

"Are you sure because you seem like you're beyond that?" He chuckled.

"What are you-"

"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE SONG TSUKIYOMI UTAU, HOLD, THAT HASN'T BEEN SANG IN TWO YEARS!" The speaker roared throughout the microphone.

"That's your cue," He gave her his renowned thumbs up. The singer just flipped her hair and walked to the stage.

**Hold – Superchick (Don't own)**

_**Tell me that it's gonna be okay **_

Utau's nervousness had left her…

_**Tell me that you'll help me find my way**_

_**Tell me you can see **_

Because of Kukai's words

_**The light of dawn is breaking **_

_**Tell me that it's gonna be all right**_

_**Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight**_

_**Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this**_

Kukai grinned at his rival singing her heart out.

_**[chorus]**_

_**'Cause I need**_

_**I need a hand to hold **_

_**To hold me from the edge**_

_**The edge I'm sliding over slowly**_

The only reason why she could possibly have that much energy__was…

_**'Cause I need I need your hand to hold**_

_**To hold me from the edge**_

_**The edge I'm sliding past **_

_**Hold on to me**_

For only one reason…

_**Tell me I can make it through this day**_

_**I don't even have the words to pray**_

_**You have been the only one who never left me**_

_**Help me find the way through all my fears**_

_**Help me see the light through all my tears**_

_**Help me see that I am not alone in this**_

Kukai

_**'Cause I need**_

_**I need a hand to hold **_

_**To hold me from the edge**_

_**The edge I'm sliding over slowly**_

She thrust all her emotions…

_**'Cause I need I need your hand to hold**_

_**To hold me from the edge**_

_**The edge I'm sliding past **_

_**Hold on to me**_

_**'Cause I need**_

_**I need a hand to hold **_

Into this song that showed every emotion she felt.

_**To hold me from the edge**_

_**The edge I'm sliding over slowly**_

_**'Cause I need I need your hand to hold**_

_**To hold me from the edge**_

_**The edge I'm sliding past **_

_**Hold on to me**_

Kukai knew that…

The auditorium was filled with the cheers and screams of her ignorant fans. She walked off the stage towards the grinning idiot.

"Excellent Job!" The red head gave her his renowned thumbs up yet again.

**Thank you for the reviews! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything.**

**Who I Am Hates Who I've Been – Relient K (Don't Own)**

**I watched the proverbial sunrise**

**Coming up over the Pacific and**

**You might think I'm losing my mind,**

**But I will shy away from the specifics...**

**'cause I don't want you to know where I am**

**'cause then you'll see my heart**

**In the saddest state it's ever been.**

**This is no place to try and live my life.**

**[Pre-Chorus]**

**Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.**

**See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.**

**Stop right there. Well I never should have said**

**That it's the very moment that**

**I wish that I could take back.**

**[Chorus]**

**I'm sorry for the person I became.**

**I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.**

**I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again**

**'cause who I am hates who I've been.**

**Who I am hates who I've been.**

**I talk to absolutely no one.**

**Couldn't keep to myself enough.**

**And the things bottled inside have finally begun**

**To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.**

**I heard the reverberating footsteps**

**Synching up to the beating of my heart,**

**And I was positive that unless I got myself together,**

**I would watch me fall apart.**

**And I can't let that happen again**

**'cause then you'll see my heart**

**In the saddest state it's ever been.**

**This is no place to try and live my life.**

**[Pre-Chorus x2]**

**[Chorus]**

**Who I am hates who I've been**

**And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.**

**Who I am hates who I've been**

**'cause who I've been only ever made me...**

**So sorry for the person I became.**

**So sorry that it took so long for me to change.**

**I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again**

**'cause who I am hates who I've been.**

**Who I am hates who I've been.**

The same cheers and yells he got from his crazed fans were the same from before. Ikuto and his friends got off the stage, but everyone including the staff knew something was wrong with Ikuto.

When they were finally backstage, Kukai decided that he should say what he wanted.

"Hey, Ikuto, what happened today? You seem to be off in another world," He said the thoughts of everyone.

"Shut up," Ikuto said, standing in front of Kukai who stood next to Nagi.

"It's about Amu, isn't it?" Nagi raised a brow in amusement.

"I'm leaving," He walked out of the building, giving on glare to the smiling man.

"I was right," The man who seemed to smile his widest even smile wider, creeping out the people next to him especially Kukai.

_"W-What am I doing here?" Amu sat up, all groggy._

The wet cloth on her forehead fell.

"Ahhhhhh! These weren't my clothes from before!" Amu's eyes fell on the innocent suspect. "P-P-P-PERVERT!"

"N-No, I didn't do anything! It was my neighbor who changed you!" Kai put his surrendering hands up in the air.

"Did you look while I was being changed?" The female stared daggers into her savior.

"No, I swear," Her accused male put his hand over his heart.

"Thank you," She sighed in relief. "But why am I here anyway?"

"I brought you here," He sat at the edge of her bed.

"Why?" She raised her brow in question.

"Well, when I found you, you were about to be kidnapped, raped, and possibly killed. After I negotiated, I noticed you had a very high fever, but I guess you've healed now by your enthusiasm earlier," He smiled, causing to blush at her earlier actions.

"Now I have a question," All of Amu's attention was centered on him. "What happened today that caused you to end up with some gangsters unconscious with a high fever?"

"What do you mean?" Amu tilted her head to the side.

"What I mean is what happened after I left the hospital?" The persistent man pressed.

"Well, I went to the roof. I and Ikuto talked; I was at the café with Rima, Kukai, and Utau; Rima left; I left; and I blacked out," Amu went through her events with no description.

"What were you and Ikuto talking about?" Kai asked.

"Well, I wanted him to tell about what he was talking about, but he said…" Amu paused, looking down at her hands. "It wasn't important."

"What did he exactly say?" He said cautiously and slowly.

"'_I don't care about you. That's the problem_,'" Amu whispered, but Kai had just barely heard.

"How did you feel about that?" He asked the same way he did his last question.

"Well, I'm not very sure," A smile with no happiness or humor appeared on her beautiful face.

"Let me rephrase that. What did you think after his… statement?" He urged seriously.

"I thought what were both of your problems because you were acting strange," Amu looked at Kai, wondering his answer to her implied question.

"What did you think after that?" He ignored her question completely.

"Ummm… Well, I thought," She looked back at her hands with watery eyes. "'_I know that we only met like three times, but why am I so depressed over that? Who would care about someone who they just met for a few times, but I still feel devastated at those words.'_ Every time I think of those words, I get this throb in my head.. and also in my heart. I must be weird for thinking that way." Amu rubbed the back of her head, laughing. Her endless stream of tears seemed to rush down her face at a quick pace.

"I don't know why I'm crying," She rubbed her eyes, trying terribly to conceal her tears. Kai scowled at the strained expression she kept on her face. He pulled her into a hug.

"What-"

"It's okay. You don't have to hold it anymore," He cut her off, tightening his hold on her. At first, Amu didn't know what to do, but she was already at her limit. She let her emotions flow out of her, holding onto the person who cared about her.

"_Ikuto, I don't mean to take Amu away, but you're pushing her into my arms," the red head thought, never taking his eyes off the pinkette crying into his chest._

**Sorry for not updating earlier today, and also I might not be able to update twice today. Please Review! It's my fuel!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything.**

"Sir, you have a visitor," A middle aged man with a tuxedo bowed to the blue haired man. This was at a large mansion that lay on the top of a hill at the outskirts of town. The amethyst eyed man sat in a tree with his guitar outside. The sunset lay behind the man as he tuned his instrument. There was nothing much to his backyard, just lots of trees pretty much.

"Tell them to go away," He replied, discontent with the tune of his guitar.

"DON'T TELL ME TO GO AWAY WHEN YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY BEST FRIEND!" Utau fumed at the culprit for her oblivious friend's tears, stomping her way to the musician.

"Quit being Godzilla with your stomps and go away. I already did what you told me," He shooed the enraged female.

"What did I do to get this guitar out of tune?" He muttered under his breath, angering his sister even more.

"Are you _implying _that that stupid guitar is better than the pink haired girl who you were just desperately after a few days ago?" She exclaimed.

"_You _were the one who told me to stay away from Amu," Ikuto glared, not knowing he was most angry at himself, his sister, or his guitar.

"That's right! I said that, but that doesn't give you the right to actually make her cry!" She scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

"I never remember making her cry recently," The man up in the tree was ticked off at the accusation, ending his tuning.

"Then why did I see her crying yesterday?" The blond retaliated, kicking the tree.

"What are you talking about?" He jumped off smoothly with his guitar in one hand.

"What I'm talking about was that she couldn't even tell what her tears even meant. Don't forget that she may have forgotten you within her mind, but have you ever considered that her heart might remember you?" Utau stabbed her brother's chest with her index finger.

"…" Ikuto stood there in complete silence and confusion. He wondered if he should be happy about that or not.

"Get your priorities straight," She left, walking away. He was more infuriated to this point at the fact that he couldn't even defend himself.

"I'm seeing Amu. Put my guitar in my room," The perplexed man threw his guitar to his butler, power walking to his sports car.

"I'm scared. Ikuto couldn't even tune one string," The butler with the guitar whispered to a nearby maid.

"I was trembling. You can tell when he can't even tune his instruments under a minute, he's enraged, and he's scary when he's mad," The maid commented, still shaking.

"He's scary when he's mad," The butler added, walking to his master's bedroom.

**After ten minutes of driving**

"Where is Amu anyway?" Ikuto growled. He was in a neighborhood where he had never really been at. He wore a black jacket that was zipped up half way, showing his white t-shirt under it. He also wore on skinny jeans and sneakers. His hood was up.

"Excuse me, young man," An elderly woman tapped his shoulder, alerting his attention. "I heard you were looking for a woman named Amu, am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," He stared questionally at the woman.

"Does she have pink hair and yellow eyes?" She smiled.

"Yes, she does. Where is she?" He seemed to light up with happiness.

"Oh, she's in that building complex. She's in 214," She pointed to the nearby apartment. "A nice man lives there also. He was so kind. He even asked me to change her so that it wouldn't have upset her. They are one of the lucky ones. They even look great together, even a blind person like me could tell. Have you met him before? His name is Kinjo Kai. He has red hair and brown eyes."

"I have met him," He gritted his teeth. "I have to go now. It was nice to meet you." He walked to his car, concealing his jealousy.

"Aren't you going to see her?" The elderly woman asked.

"No, it's okay," He got into his car and drove away.

"Did I say something to upset him?" She walked to her apartment in worry.

**Ikuto**

RING! RING! RING!

"What do you want?" He answered his phone, still driving.

"You have a photo shoot today," His manager stated bluntly.

"Where?"

"Same place as last time," He replied, immediately being hung up after.

Ikuto swerved to a U-turn, heading to the photo shoot. After five minutes or less, He arrived, catching the attention of the female staff and a few males.

**After Photo Shoot**

"Hey, Ikuto, how did you make Amu cry?" Kukai asked Ikuto. Ikuto was sitting in a chair, drinking from a bottle of milk. They were still inside the building of their photo shoot. Kukai stood, but Nagi sat down on the couch next to Ikuto's chair. They were in the lobby.

"I didn't make her cry," Ikuto glared at the boy who never learned from his lesson of never mentioning Amu.

"But when I was in the café with her and Utau, she cried," He rethought his accusation.

"Why does that make me the guilty party here then?" Ikuto raised a brow.

"Well, while Utau and Rima were talking before she came, they complained you were the fault for her tears," He explained.

"When were you with Rima?" Nagi interrupted their discussion, standing up.

"Well, it was before Amu's outburst and your date, I think," He answered.

"Wait how is that you were there with them?" Ikuto asked out of pure curiousity.

"Hmmmm…" Kukai stared down, pondering over that. "Oh, right…" Ikuto and Nagi stared at the somewhat source of information. "Pure coincidence!"

"You're no help," Nagi scowled at the happy-go-lucky man.

"While we're at the topic of 'no help', Ikuto, about my question… How did you make her cry?" Kukai pulled out a piece of paper and pen, staring intently at the unfortunate man.

"I want to hear you say 'no help' again," Ikuto punched Kukai upside the head.

"I'm sorry, man. I was just curious," He put his hands up to surrender.

"I don't know. I kept my distance," The stressed man answered to the question, asking a question to himself of what he did.

"You're no help, either," Nagi scowled at the perplexed man.

"What would you want me to do?" Ikuto exclaimed.

"Apologize," Kukai and Nagi chorused in unison.

"Why should I? I did nothing," He threw his water bottle in a recycling bin.

"I know how much it would hurt your pride but…" Kukai put his hand on his right shoulder.

"We all know you were in the wrong, even if you don't know it," Nagi put his hand on Ikuto's other shoulder.

"Whatever I'm leaving, Idiots," He shook their hands off, standing up, and walking off.

**Thank you for all the reviews! Have a great life! Please Review! Also sorry for being lazy and making short chapter, and I won't make an lame excuse to it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything.**

**Ikuto's Outfit: Indigo, collared, long sleeved, and button up shirt; black skinny jeans; black aviators.**

**At a Bar (Ikuto's POV)**

Why am I even here? Oh, right, a friend of mine who works here told me to come here. I wonder why. I opened the door to the bar, noticing the swarm of guys crowding something or someone. I was about to find out what or who it was, but my friend blocked the view, causing me to look at him.

"Why am I here?" I asked my jet black acquaintance who had been my friend in high school.

"Well, my friend, I was wondering if the pink haired woman with the harem was yours," The man with laughing, green eyes wrapped his arm around me. He caught my attention at pink.

"How did you come up with that theory, Aki?" I put a poker face, even though I knew he could see right through it. Aki could see the excitement in me already.

"She's been complaining about Tsukiyomi-san for an awfully long time," The bartender strained to keep himself from laughing. Go die in a hole somewhere, you lazy bartender!

"I'll go check her out then," I pushed his way to the center, seeing a soaked woman. The beer soaked woman was wearing a red, elbow-length, collared, and button up shirt with a black skirt that went to her knees. Her shirt had left many buttons unbuttoned, leaving the perverted men by her to see more of her cleavage. Her feet were adorned with no shoes at all. Her hair was a mess, and her face had no makeup, showing her natural beauty. She was probably soaked with beer when an immature male "accidentally" spilled some on her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TSUKIYOMI-SAN SAID TO ME! YOU WANNA KNOW! HE TOLD ME HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME! WHAT AN INCONSIDERATE JERK!" The female I knew as Amu was going on a rampage.

I noticed a pervert caressing her leg getting closer and closer to a place where if he goes I will kill him with no remorse. I snatched Amu from these perverts' grasps, heading for the door. She screeched at her kidnapper.

"Hey, Aki, I am going to be borrowing your house. Look for somewhere else to sleep for the night," I yelled towards my laughing friend. I could notice a few tears escaping the corners of his eyes. Just wait, I'll get back at you for laughing.

I knew where his house was at the edge of this district, but I didn't mind walking for about twenty-five blocks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO ALREADY! I NEED TO GO BACK!" Amu struggled more at the middle of the eighth and ninth block, infuriating me more that she would rather be with those perverts than me. I decided at the tenth block to just throw her over my shoulder. I got a few more stares than before, but they just dismissed it as a couple's quarrel.

After a very long journey to Aki's house, I finally arrived to it. I grabbed the key from under the porch bench and unlocked the front door, opening it.

_The house consisted of seven rooms: kitchen, living room, Aki's bedroom, bathroom connected to that room, guest room, a bathroom connected to that, and a bathroom. It was a two story, average house. The kitchen had dark green counters with black wood, a black refrigerator, a black oven, black microwave, black, wooden cabinets above the green counters, a green island with black and green chairs for it, green marble floors, black ceilings, and black walls. _

_The living room had a green couch, two black end tables at the side, a coffee table in front of the couch, a flat screen television, a cabinet filled with movies, dark green walls and ceilings, and black carpet. _

_The bathrooms were all the same: black walls, green tiles, green tiled showers, black toilet, and a black sink with a mirror. _

_His bedroom had a queen sized, green, and black bed, a black desk with a black laptop on it, green chair to add with the desk, a black bureau, green carpet, balck walls, and black ceiling. The bed was at the center of the room, the bureau was to the left of the bed, the desk with the chair and laptop lay on the right side of the bed. The bathroom door was next to the bureau, and the exit to the hall was next to the desk._

_The guest bedroom was the only thing different since Ikuto was the one who usually slept in that room when he was too annoyed to go home. It had black walls and ceilings with a midnight blue carpet. A queen sized, blue, and black bed was there also. It had a black bureau to match the walls. The bed was up against the wall, the bureau was in front of it facing the bed, the bathroom door was at the left of the bed, and the exit to the hall was at the right._

"Have you calmed down?" He threw her onto his bed gently.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" She blushed a deep scarlet at the enraged with jealousy man.

"Take a shower and get dressed," Ikuto slammed the door to the bedroom, leaving the pinkette in the room all by herself.

**I'm sorry for the super shortness, but my mind is not really processing well because it is under the influence of a headache. I promise I'll update tomorrow, and also before I forget. My school is starting on Monday. CURSE MY ONLY ONE WEEK BREAK, but it is better than nothing. I'll still try to update, don't worry! Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything.**

**Ages (I forgot all about them)**

**Hinamori Amu- 24**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto-25**

**Tsukiyomi Utau-25**

**Souma Kukai-25**

**Mashiro Rima- 24**

**Fujisaki Nagi- 24**

**Kinjo Kai- 25**

**A Few Hours Ago**

Amu had just left the apartment while Kai was away buying groceries. She had thought she was a burden so she wandered off in search of her house. Due to her terrible sense of direction, she ended up in front of a bar, sighing. She heard a guy say that he knew Tsukiyomi Ikuto, causing her to walk in the store. She searched for the guy, but she failed. She decided she would just take a glass of water. The male next to her had bought a very dirty martini. Just for the fun of it, he switched his martini with her water, laughing with his guys. Out of her desperate thirst, she didn't know what she was drinking, and that's how it ended up.

**Aki's Residence**

The drunken woman had just taken a shower and now has been for the past hour not knowing what to wear. It had taken two hours to take a shower since her drunken stupor caused her to hit many things. By now, Ikuto's bathroom and bedroom has been a clutter of a mess since she was dragged in.

"Amu, are you done yet? I've already given you three hours and a half," The jealous lad knocked on the door, checking on her but not opening the door.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" She yelled from the other side of the door, causing the other party to chuckle a bit.

"Just wear some of my clothes," He answered.

"I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE A FEMALE'S UNDERWEAR! OR ARE YOU A CROSSDRESSER?" The woman never ceased her yelling, making Ikuto's laugh echo throughout the halls.

"I think my friend might have some," He laughed, walking to his friend's room. He searched and searched for some clean underwear in one piece because most of them he saw on the floor were either dirty or ripped and dirty. He decided to check the drawers.

"_Finally, I get to get out of this room!" _He thought as he rushed out of the room careful not to step on the leftover clothes. He walked to his bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Have you found some clothes to wear?" He asked, noticing some worrisome noises within the room.

BANG! CRASH! CRASH!

"_Sigh, I'll have to get that cleaned and fixed," He sighed in his head._

"YEAH, I'M DONE! DO YOU HAVE MY UNDERWEAR!" She yelled yet again.

"Yeah, wait," He opened the door a creek, threw the object in, and slammed the door shut in a hurry.

"…DO-" Slept had taken over the exuberant child. Ikuto opened the door to check what had happened. She was lying on the ground with a blue t-shirt that reached down to her knees, and the sleeves had covered her elbows. He sighed, smiling at the sleeping angel in front of a pitiful fellow like himself. He picked her up and laid her on his bed, covering her with the warmth of the blankets.

"Good night, _Amu-koi," _Ikuto kissed Amu on the forehead, leaving the room. Before he could even take three steps away from the door, Amu's dreaded scream filled his ears, causing him to rush to his loved one's side.

"What's wrong, Amu?" He knelt by her side, caressing her face. He kissed her hands. Her whimpers were the only thing that he could hear.

"It's okay, Amu. I'm here now. There's no need to be afraid, okay?" He whispered many sweet words to her in hopes to calm her misery.

"I-It's so… c-c-cold," She moaned. Hearing those words, he held her tight in his safe, warm arms. They stayed like that position the whole night. He had fallen asleep when her whimpers had quieted down to soft breathing. His arms wrapped around her, and her hands clutching his shirt. Their legs entangled with each other.

**In the Morning**

Amu sat up all groggy. She stared next to her to see Ikuto staring at her.

"… Good Morning," She whispered wearily, not knowing her situation yet.

"Good Morning, Strawberry-koi~," He smirked playfully, drawing the girl back into reality.

"Huh?... AHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT ARE _WE _DOING HERE?" She exclaimed. She pulled off the covers, checking if she had her clothes on. Ikuto laughed at all her reaction especially when she checked her clothes sighing in relief.

"WHAT ARE THESE CLOTHES DOING ON ME?" She yelled, gesturing towards the shirt.

"Don't you remember last night at all?" He asked, causing her to blush.

"W-W-W-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT DID W-WE D-D-D-DO?" She yelled louder than before.

"You don't even remember? Well, you were shy during the whole time. It was cute," He winked at her.

"W-W-WHAT!" She backed away from the pervert. "WHO PUT THESE CLOTHES ON ME?"

"You did. You took off your own clothes, and you put my clothes on," His smirk widened.

"I-I-I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS _THAT _TYPE OF GIRL!" She held her head in her hands. After a moment, Ikuto couldn't take it laughing.

"I-It was all a joke wasn't it?" She twitched at the insane man in front of her, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Of course it was," He got off the bed, still chuckling. "What do you want to eat?"

"Scrambled Eggs," She smiled, jumping off the bed.

"You're cooking," He said, walking out of the room along with her.

"B-But- fine," She gave up on this hopeless guy, deciding to cook. He sat at the island, staring at the beauty in front of him preparing to cook. She was blushing the whole time. After about five minutes, she was done cooking. She put the food on two plates, putting a plate in front of Ikuto.

"If you think it's disgusting, don't bother eat it, okay," She blushed, staring at him. He took one bite with the cook still staring at him.

"It's okay," He said, continuing to eat.

"That's a relief," She smiled, sitting down next to him staring.

"Hurry up and eat before it gets cold," He ordered. She nodded, eating her food. If you looked really closely, you could see a tint of pink of Ikuto's cheek.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Also I might not be able to update twice a day, starting today. It will be the beginning of school tomorrow. I'll try really hard to update! Also I have a question for the next chapter.**

**Which would you like for the next chapter to be: Kutau or Rimahiko? Also give me a reason if you can.**

**Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own anything.**

"Ikuto, where are you going?" Amu called to the retreating back on the front porch. "It's Friday."

"Work," The blue haired man disappeared into a black car. Amu sat on the couch, wondering what to do with a bowl of chocolate ice cream and her phone. She thought of an idea as she consumed her ice cream. She dialed Rima's number.

"…_Hello?"_

"Rima, do you know Kukai's number?" Amu requested.

"_Oh, it's (123) 456-7890" _**(I don't know if real number.)**

"Thanks, bye." Amu hurried to end the call, frustrating Rima even more.

She dialed Utau's phone number.

"... … Hello?"

"Utau, you're going to that festival that's in Tokyo, right?" Amu asked.

"_Yeah, I'm going to be there in half an hour."_

"Great, bye," Amu did the same she did to Rima to her other best friend.

She dialed Kukai's phone number.

"_Hello?"_

"Oh, hey, Kukai, this is Hinamori Amu. I called to ask if you were going to be doing something," She asked her next victim.

"_No, I have the day off. Why?" _

"Would you like to go to the festival in Tokyo?"

"_Sure, who will be there?" Kukai grinned._

"Oh, no one in particular, just you and someone I know. I am not going to be there. Bye," She hanged up on him, depriving him of his opinion. After Amu's plan was commenced, she skipped to the refrigerator, searching for some strawberries.

**About three hours and a half later (Late Afternoon)**

Kukai finally arrived at the festival. He wore a long, red jacket, white t-shirt, baggy jeans, aviators, and red vans.

Utau was just finished with her concert. She wore a dark purple dress gradually became black at the bottom of the dress. It was strapless and ended at the knee. She wore a black top hat, and her hair was down, falling to her knee. She never really let her hair down, providing more protection from her fans.

"_I never ate anything through the whole ride here. I'm going to eat some ramen from that booth," He thought, walking towards the booth._

"_Four concerts in one day do take a toll on you. I'm going to eat some ramen," She thought, walking towards the same booth._

"Largest and spiciest ramen you have here," Kukai and Utau yelled at the same time, slamming their money on the table.

"Y-You?" She staggered back, pointing and gasping at Kukai. "How come you're here?"

"How come you're here then?" He mused. The cook took the cash, cooking their orders.

"You know you'll be fat if you keep eating this stuff," She sat on the stool, smirking.

"I would worry more about myself if I were you," He mused, sitting on the stool next to her.

"But you aren't?" She retaliated.

"Is it so bad giving some advice to someone who desperately needs it?" He acted as if he was offended.

"Who is that someone? I certainly don't need that advice," The blond commented, ready to eat with her chopsticks.

"It's okay. Some people are in denial these days. No need to be ashamed," He smirked, getting his chopsticks ready.

"Well, let's see who needs it more," Right after she said those words, the bowls were placed in front them. They started stuffing their mouths with noodles, only ever stopping to chug down some water.

"Too bad, pop star, but I won," He grinned victoriously as she slurped her last drop.

"New challenge, First one to the park nearby, you win when you sit down at the first bench. You should know where it is," Utau challenged, ready to run.

"I would love to accept that challenge and beat you right now, but you have to wait thirty minutes to actually start running," He said. "Karoke."

"Aren't people going to notice?" Utau whispered worried.

"Most of the times they don't even notice as long as we don't dance we're safe," Kukai grinned back, whispering.

"B-But-"

"What would you to like to sing?" The announcer yelled through the microphone to the couple.

"Surprise us," They went up, grabbing some mikes.

**My First Kiss – 3OH!3 (Don't Own) Kukai **_Utau _both

**My first kiss went a little like this *kiss* and twist *kiss* *kiss* and twist.**

_Well my first kiss went a little like this *kiss* and twist *kiss* *kiss and twist._

**I say no more teachers and no more books**

**I gotta kiss underneath the bleachers hopin that nobody looks**

**Lips like liquorice tounge like candy**

**"Excuse me miss but can i get you out your purse"**

**In the back of the car on the way to the bar**

**I got you on my lips I got you on my lips**

**At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair**

**Baby this is it**

**She won't ever get enough **

**What she gets a little touch**

**She fired it my way **

**You know how to make it say**

_ooooooooooooooh_

_ooooooooooooooh_

**She won't ever get enough what she gets a little touch**

**She fired it my way you know how to make it say**

_ooooooooooooooh_

_ooooooooooooooh_

_My first kiss went a little like this_

**I said no more sailors and no more soldiers**

**With your name in a heart tattoed on my shoulder**

**Sizzorrs like whiskey it gets me drunk**

**And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue**

In the back of the car

On the way to the bar

i got you on my list, i got you on my list

**At the foot of the stairs**

**With my fingers in your hair**

**Baby this is it**

**She won't ever get enough**

**What she gets a little touch**

**She fired it my way **

**You know how to make it say**

_ooooooooooooooh_

_ooooooooooooooh_

**She won't ever get enough**

**What she gets a little touch**

**She fired it my way**

**You know how to make it say**

_ooooooooooooooh_

_ooooooooooooooh_

**My first kiss went a little like this *kiss* and twist *kiss* *kiss* and twist.**

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_

_*kiss* and twist *kiss* *kiss and twist._

**She won't ever get enough**

**What she gets a little touch**

**See if I had it my way**

**You know that I make it say**

_ooooooooooooooh_

_ooooooooooooooh_

**She won't ever get enough**

**What she gets a little touch**

**She fired it my way**

**You know how to make it say**

_ooooooooooooooh_

_ooooooooooooooh_

**She won't ever get enough**

**What she gets a little touch**

**She fired it my way**

**You know how to make it say**

_ooooooooooooooh_

_ooooooooooooooh_

**She won't ever get enough**

**What she gets a little touch**

**She fired it my way**

**You know how to make it say**

The crowd roared with hollers and cheers.

"_They sound so much like they're professionals."_

"_I know. I guess they're just that much in love."_

Utau and Kukai hurried off the stage, not running. When they were out of the sight of the crowd, they stopped rushing, just started walking.

"How much more minutes?" She asked Kukai.

"Well, we have about fifteen minutes. We can use that time to walk to our starting point the entrance," He grinned.

"Finally," She sighed.

"I never saw a bigger sore loser than you," He chuckled.

"How am I?" She pouted.

"Well, you want to beat me because I beat you," He explained on their walk there.

"When did you beat me?" She acted oblivious.

"Right there, there's the sore loser. Never acknowledging her loss," He pointed at the singer.

"We'll see if I've lost," She smiled. They finally made it to the entrance.

"Now may we?" She asked, staring at the all of a sudden genius.

"Yeah," He laughed, running to the park already.

"Cheater!" She yelled, trying to catch up to the cheater. He was already long gone due to her not realizing it yet. When she finally saw an image of the finish line, she froze. She started feeling the same things Amu had explained to her at the café. The sight in front of her made something tear within her.

**Sorry for not updating twice probably today and of course yesterday. I really hoped to update right when I got home. I succeeded on that, but the problem was finding a duet song. I already organized the events of this chapter in school. I usually plan out the chapter when I start writing the chapter. I haven't even planned out the next chapter, but I guess that's for school. Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything.**

By now, the sun had gone down, and the moon and stars had dominated the sky.

Since the fastest way to the park was through the actual forest part of the park, she froze behind a tree, providing herself covering. The tree was on one side of the side walk, and Kukai and a female was on the other.

The girl with greenish blond curls and darkish blue eyes stared at his eyes with such intensity that even Utau felt intimidated. In Utau's view, she could see the back of Kukai's head and the stranger's face.

"_I missed you, Kukai," _The blond leaned into Kukai's face, kissing him. The unnoticed blond staggered back, but when her foot took its third step back, it stepped on a twig. The red haired man and the woman stared at the disturbance in the trees, now noticing their unknown acquaintance.

"Is that _the _Tsukiyomi Utau?" The stranger squealed to Utau.

"Utau, what's wrong?" Kukai looked at her with emerald eyes filled with concern.

"N-Nothing, I got to go," Utau ran off without another word, heading to the subway. She could hear Kukai's yells, but she didn't even want to pay attention to it. She already knew if she even turned to take one glimpse at the pursuing fellow, her energy would be drained right out of her. She couldn't stand him being another girl's nor would she fine with sharing.

"UTAU, STOP!" Kukai screamed her name. It was somehow more distinct than the others. It seemed to her that it was more to warn her about something. A bright light had shone on her. She looked towards the source to see a huge semi-truck. She had just now noticed its honks and the driver's yell, but it was far too late, counting the time she had turned and realized. The vehicle was just a foot away from her. She was prepared to be in death's embrace. Two seconds before the transportation could hit her, her knight had rescued her from the impact.

Kukai had jumped in to save her, holding her to his chest. When gravity had finally caused him to fall, his back scraped against the side walk until he finally hit his head on a pole, hurting his head and back. Utau had finally noticed that her preparation was useless when Kukai had groaned at the impact of the sidewalk.

People stared at them.

"Isn't that Tsukiyomi Utau and Souma Kukai, Mommy?" A little boy in the crowd pointed out, grabbing the attention of the other bystanders.

"I never knew they were a couple," A teenage girl commented surprised.

Kukai quickly shot up, grabbed Utau's hand, and made a run for it. They made many turns until they came across an alley. He acted fast, hiding behind a few boxes in the alley and covering Utau's mouth who was in his lap.

"I think they went into that shop at the end of the road!" One person yelled. Their footsteps and yells faded away after half a minute. Kukai let go of Utau's mouth when he was sure there was no one left. Utau stood up, leaving her warmth.

"Thanks, but I could have taken care of myself," Her prideful self couldn't help but come out at the worst time. She didn't want to say it that way, but it already came out.

"You Idiot!" Utau stared at the enraged stranger who could not have been her Kukai. "What were you thinking? I told you to stop, but you didn't!"

"You didn't have to chase after me like a serial killer," His remark had angered her. Who was he to talk to her like that after he had just broken her heart?

"That's right! I shouldn't have cared about you. I'm leaving!" Kukai stormed his way out of the alley, putting his hood over his face due to losing his sunglasses.

"Wai-" Her hand was stretched out, but she stopped herself before she could utter another sound. Utau leaned against the wall, falling. Her legs couldn't hold her up anymore.

"_He's going back to that girl, isn't he?" She whispered to herself, laughing bitterly. "I knew that this was too good to be true. I never deserved Kukai, but I thought since this world was unfair, I thought that a girl like me could finally be with a guy like him. I thought the world would turn in my favor, but it's all a lie."_

**Ikuto's POV**

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?" I called through the cellular device as I walked up to Aki's porch.

"Are you guys still staying at my place?" The familiar voice who was owned by Aki whined like a baby.

"Of course, we are," I grinned at the pitiful man, finally taking a step on this man's porch.

"How long are you going to stay?" He complained even more.

"I'll be the judge of that," I hung up in him, opening the unlocked door. Amu had forgotten to lock the door again. How did she ever live alone without anyone?

"Strawberry, I'm home," I laughed at comment inwardly.

"Welcome back home," Amu smiled at me. Honestly, you should look out for yourself more, but I don't mind as long as you're here.

"What's for dinner?" I smiled back. I liked this way better than before.

"You're just in luck. I just finished it. We're having spaghetti and meat balls. I already set up the table," She led me to the kitchen island. Her smile always brightens my day no matter how tired I am.

"Thanks, honey," I kissed her cheek, sitting down. She was blushing a bright red. I never got tired of that color. She sat down all awkward. I started chowing down on my food. The first bite reminded me of the old days when she used to cook me every meal. Her food was amazing.

"That was delicious," I smiled after her and I were done with our food.

"Oh, Tsukiyomi-san, you have some sauce on your cheek," She grabbed a napkin, rubbing off the sauce. She acts as if we're married. "Done!"

"Oh, you have some, too," I smirked.

"Where?" She tried to look at the nearby mirror.

"Right here," I stopped her by licking her left cheek. She blushed even deeper than before. I still never even got tired of that color either.

"There was never really sauce was there?" She pouted, crossing her arms. She was very childish but cute.

"Of course, there was never anything," I snickered.

"T-Then why?" She tried hard to suppress her cheeks from turning any deeper red.

"You're cute," I whispered in her ear, licking it after.

"Ahhh! You pervert!" She stormed upstairs, causing me to laugh even harder.

_I wish that it would always be like this._

**Sorry for always updating at like 6-10 P.M. nowadays. It's because of school also my research paper. Please Review! Also here's a heads up. There might be Rimahiko in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own anything.**

When Utau saw Kukai with the mysterious maiden, it was Saturday, the day Nagi was supposed to meet Rima. They had met yesterday and were supposed to meet today, but there was one problem.

"Hey, Nagi, I know that you have a date today with a girl, but we haven't taken solo pictures of you. Since you're already late as it is, could we?" The female photographer begged.

"I'm sorry, could we do this tomorrow?" Nagi apologized.

"The pictures are supposed to be turned in by tonight," She pressed.

"How long will this take?" Nagi stared at his watch that said 2:45. The central square was fifteen minutes away if there was no traffic.

"Just a few minutes," She said.

"Fine, but I'll have to call her," He replied, reaching out for his phone. He searched his other pocket, noticing it wasn't in the other. He also noticed that it was not in his other pocket. He checked again, but to no avail, he couldn't find his phone, checking everywhere. Finally after some time, He slapped his forehead, realizing that he left his phone on his coffee table.

"Could I borrow your phone?" He asked shyly.

"You could borrow my apprentice's. I left mine in my car," She smiled, positioning her camera just right. The blond apprentice with blue eyes smiled at the beauty in front of her.

"How can I help you?" She smiled so sweetly.

"I need to borrow your phone to call my girlfriend," He extended out his arm.

"I never knew you had a girlfriend," Her composure fell for a second at the word girlfriend. "Why would you need to call her?"

"I need to tell her. I'm going to be late to our date," He explained.

"Oh, I see," Without him noticing, she took out her SIM card. "Here." She handed him the phone, still smiling that sickly sweet smile.

"Thanks," He smiled back, dialing Rima's number.

"_The number you have dialed is either out of range or on silent-"_

"I guess she was not going anyway. I'm sorry, so I guess it doesn't matter how long you take," She snatched her phone out of his grasp.

"But-"

"You heard that right? You can take as long as you want," She said to her teacher.

"Great, I thought the pictures were going to be a blur," The photographer sighed in relief.

**At 3:30**

"That jerk still isn't here. I promise I will yell at him when he comes here even if he begs for forgiveness, any minute now," Rima thought, sitting at the fountain. "If I leave now, he might be here right after I leave. Just wait a little more."

**Utau (Normal POV Still)**

Ring! Ri-

"Hello?"

"Where are you," Utau called to Amu through the phone.

"I don't know," Amu sighed through the phone.

"You don't know?" Utau had just faced a heart break and now a dumb person. Her life was pitiful.

"No, All I know is Ikuto comes here when he's not at work," Amu answered gleefully.

"I'll be right there…" Utau hung up in a murderous way that scared the petite pinkette.

She slammed her fingers onto the numbers of Ikuto's cellular number.

"Hello?" The deep voice answered.

"Where is my dear little sister?" Her voice dripped with venom.

"Last time I checked I don't remember having a younger sister other than you and you never had any other sibling than me," Ikuto acted smart.

"WHERE'S AMU?" She yelled through the phone.

"Why do you suppose I have her?" Ikuto smirked.

"She told me you were with her when you weren't at work," She hissed through her teeth.

"And you think I should tell you where she is," He sneered.

"Don't forget yours and her situation. Are you really going to do this again? She deserves a better guy than you. You're just stopping her from her perfect life. She lives in a different world than you, even if you are a famous singer. Why are you holding her back?" She cried, wondering who she was talking to: her to Kukai or Ikuto to Amu.

"I get it…" He hung up on her. By the time he had hung up, he was opening his front door. He had driven his way here.

"Welcome ho-"

"GET OUT!" He yelled.

"W-What are you talking about Ikuto? I thought-"

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" He glared at the frightened girl.

"B-But w-why?" She cowered at this new Ikuto.

"Why? You ask why?" Ikuto was now laughing hysterically. "It's sad that you even have to ask. Why would _the _Tsukiyomi Ikuto want to spend his free time on a girl like you when I could be with hotter, more gorgeous, more beautiful, and better girls? You were just a broken toy I thought was fun, but I now know I was wrong."

"WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU? I DEFINITELY KNOW YOU ARE NOT TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Amu cried out, running out of the house and slamming the door shut.

"I'm sorry…" Ikuto muttered, leaning on the wall.

Amu kept running, never stopping. Since she thought is she stopped, she would discover that this was all reality. She was finally out of breath, but unfortunately, she ended at the dead center of where the cars were driving. Just like what happened to Utau, bright lights shone on Amu's beyond frightened, tear stained face. Amu braced herself, not prepared for death even then.

*SCREEEEECH*

**Sorry for the shortness. I can't give a valid reason. You have a lazy writer in your hands. I'm sorry. Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own anything.**

**(Sorry 3)**

Ambulance sirens blurred the loud screams and cries of the amethyst eyed blond who carried the honey golden eyed pinkette. A couple of people jumped off the back of the ambulance, rushing to aid the wounded female. They tried to negotiate with the blond to let them bring her to the hospital. The blond just cried incoherent words, getting them nowhere, but finally the woman allowed them to take the female away to safety. Utau rode all the way to the hospital, holding Amu's hand. She whispered yet more incoherent words, but you could understand it more.

They finally arrived to the hospital, filing out with Amu in a hospital bed. They had to take her to the emergency room with some difficulty from the singer. The singer waited there forlornly looking at the door to the ER. The shorter blond came rushing to the other blond, yelling at her to tell her where Amu was, but the only answer she got was a point towards the ER.

Both blonds sat there in silence and sadness. Rima had been ditched and even waited, but now her dear friend gets into the hospital for some reason she didn't know yet. She desperately wanted to ask her other friend, but she seemed to be too preoccupied right at that moment. Utau didn't know what to feel. She had a heart break from a man who she had just recently discovered she had loved, but now that it's over, she still loves him with the same amount of love as the second before he broke her heart. After all that, she hit her best friend with her car. She didn't know what emotion to have: anger or sorrow.

"You can come in now. The patient is healed and also had just woken up," A doctor told them, walking to another problem.

The two women rushed to their friend's room and stopped when they were in front of the patient. The person who they were deathly worried about just stared out the window with a daze glazed with emotion they had not seen the recent Amu have but the old Amu.

"Amu?" The shorter blond alerted the absent minded maiden. She didn't even take a glance or a peek at the two. "Is something wrong?"

Amu turned towards them, smiling widely, but that didn't mean the wide smile wasn't forced. For a moment, the blonds could notice the sorrowful emotion she had before she turned her head.

"Why do you think that, Rima-chan?" Amu's laugh seemed too artificial to fool her friends.

"Did you remember anything so far?" Utau replied carefully and slowly, trying not to trigger another attack she had with Ikuto in the beginning of her anesia.

"Hey, Rima-chan, why aren't you with your date?" She changed the subject, ignoring her question.

"H-He didn't show up. I was waiting there, but I heard you were back in the hospital," Rima was shaken at Amu's fakeness. She was hiding something, but the more she searched for the answer in her head the more she returned to the theory she had remembered everything.

"That's not good, Rima. You should go back to your date. I think he's just late," Amu scolded.

"I don't think he'll be there," Rima wanted to stay there at the hospital where that plum head would never find her.

"Rima, you've been pushing away guys every time you get the chance after you start feeling things. Those feelings are the signs oflove, but with Nagi, they are _real _love. Now you should hurry up before he leaves," Amu smiled. This encouraging smile was not forced but it had a slight bit of grim. At first, Rima hesitated, but after a few moments, she ran out to her car.

**(Sorry 3)**

"Now, Utau-chan~," Amu slurred creepily.

"Y-Yes," Utau shuddered, knowing what Amu would do next.

"Where's your boyfriend?" She sneered.

"I-I don't-" Utau stopped herself from making an excuse. She knew the way Amu was right now she would never let Utau go until she would make up with her date. "I'm not telling."

"Utau, don't make it harder than it already is! Do you really want to forget Kukai? I know he has some faults, but I learned that you would learn to love that about him-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU! YOURS CHEATED ON YOU WITH ANOTHER GIRL! I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE THAT!" Utau yelled, but when she realized the words that came out from her mouth, she gasped.

"I promise you will never face that when you're with Kukai. I know I ended up broken, but I never regret the time I spent with him," She bitterly smiled, looking up at Utau with a couple of tears. "You should run up to him, hug him, and say what you need to say. You should also say what's troubling you. Yell it out for him to hear you clearly."

Utau smiled," That's what I loved about you, Amu. Your strength to stand up and help others stand even when you've fallen hard was my favorite thing about you." Utau walked out. Amu humorless laughed at that.

"I don't deserve that love. I tried to commit suicide, but I guess death said it wasn't time," She laughed the same way she did before.

**Flashback (I'll even add the break up)( Sorry 3)**

Amu came to Ikuto's apartment to ask why he had been avoiding her. She put her ipod's earphones, starting her music. She noticed that the front door had been left unlocked, letting herself in.

**Love Song Requiem – Trading Yesterdays (Don't Own) (Also please don't mind that the music is way, way slower than in reality)**

**Emily will find a better place to fall asleep**

"Ikuto, why do you even date that girl?" A voice whined. Amu walked towards the unfamiliar voice slowly.

**She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be**

"She's my sister's best friend," The voice's owner was the person who Amu was looking for. Amu moved quicker, finally stopping at the door and peeking through the creak.

**The future haunts with memories that I could never have**

Amu saw Ikuto shirtless, kissing a topless red head. Ikuto had on ripped jeans, and it seemed like he just came out from the shower. The other girl had on a very short, black skirt and a black, lacy bra. Amu accidently pushed the door, alerting the half-naked adults of her prescence.

**And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad**

"T-This… can't be t-true," Amu gasped horrified, not wanting to believe in this. She backed a few steps.

**I die each time you look away**

Ikuto chuckled, still kissing the girl and not even giving her a glance.

**My heart, my life will never be the same**

"I-Ikuto…" Amu whispered. The way she said his name hurt him. He didn't like that feeling. That was the reason he hated this girl and cheated on that same girl.

**This love will take my everything.**

"What do you want? The formal break up? Fine, I break up with you. Now leave," He paused kissing and then continued.

**One breath, one touch will be the end of me**

"D-Did you ever love me… t-throughout all the time we spent together?" She dared to ask the question that irked him so much about the cheating.

**You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth**

"Why would I love one of the most horrid looking wenches I've seen?" He joked sinisterly, causing the fake red head to laugh.

**Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve**

"Th-Thanks for all the time you've given me. I never regretted anything," She smiled, crying. Ikuto stared shocked at her, stopped kissing the woman.

**Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past**

Amu ran down the stairs, not taking the elevator because if she ever stopped, she knew she would break down.

"Get out," Ikuto whispered to the most horrid looking wench as Amu was running away in tears.

**Knowing that my heart will break,**

"What are you talking about? You promised me that we would finally do it. I've been waiting for this," She whined.

"Didn't I tell you _get out?" _He glared murderously at the whining hag, causing her to rush out. "I regret that I did this to you, Amu."

**At least the pain will last**

Amu didn't take her car she just kept running.

**I die each time you look away**

Amu stopped to catch her breath, but her bad luck came.

**My heart, my life will never be the same**

Lights shined on her as a sleeping driver of a semi-truck came rolling downhill.

**This love will take my everything**

Amu knew she could have run, but she didn't want to live without the one who she loved.

**One breath, one touch will be the end of me**

The semi-truck came down on her in a tremendous power and speed that it crushed almost every bone in her body.

**Emily will find a better place to fall asleep**

Amu sighed mentally," _Why couldn't I have been that girl?"_

**Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream**

The sirens came by. Conveniently the ambulance was passing through.

**And maybe someday love**

Amu desperately wished for Ikuto's love.

**Maybe someday love**

She wished that he could have saved her like he had always did before.

**Maybe someday love**

But this time, she was alone.

**Flashback End (Sorry 3)**

**Rima (Normal POV)**

Rima ran to the fountain to see Nagi sitting there waiting for her like their first date. He even wore the same clothing. Nagi wore a red shirt with a black hooded jacket, a black beanie with a red stripe, sunglasses, black jeans, and red vans. She wore something similar to what she wore before. She wore an orange sundress with a white, jean jacket and white sandals. She panted finally in front of him. He didn't notice her until he heard her breathing because he was looking down. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Y-You're here?" He yelled, holding her shoulders. She finally caught her breath, glaring at him.

"You know how long you made me wait! You should have at least called! I had to wait here since 2:30 PM and drive to the hospital for Amu! You ditched me!" She started crying a bit at her last sentence.

"Y-You waited?" He was more amazed than before.

"That gives me more of a reason to be mad!" She argued, infuriated at his amazement.

"Does that mean you love me?" He yelled, catching the attention of other bystanders.

"_I-I know what r-real l-love is n-now because of you," _She whispered barely audible, causing him to smile.

"What?" He grinned.

"I want ice cream," She yelled, heading for a nearby shop. He followed, grinning like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling?" She yelled.

"You should know that~," He replied.

**Utau (Normal POV) (Sorry 3)**

Utau searched and searched until she found him in the middle of the streets.

"_You should run up to him, hug him, and say what you need to say. You should also say what's troubling you. Yell it out for him to hear you clearly."_

Utau decided to follow to that and ran. When she finally reached him, he was in a secluded area. She stretched her arms out and hugged his back tightly. No one was around strangely, but it was convenient for Utau.

"KUKAI, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I GOT JEALOUS OF THE GIRL WHO KISSED YOU IN THE PARK! I CAN'T STAND YOU WITH ANOTHER WO-" She was cut off when Kukai cut her off with a deep, passionate kiss, but before she could even react, he broke it.

"What took you so long? You took so much time it hurt my heart," He chuckled, hugging her.

"But what about that other green blond?" Utau exclaimed, blushing.

"What? Oh, that," He let go of her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"W-Well, y-you and h-her were alone in the park. S-She said she m-missed you and th-then k-k-kissed you," She felt dumb under Kukai's gaze. He stared at her for some time until he laughed so much he had to lean on Utau, putting his head on her shoulder. When he finally regained his breath, he decided to tell her.

"She went to my same high school, and she kissed me on the cheek not lips. If you are offended by that, she kissed my cheek because that what she does in her family," He explained, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm still angry that she got to kiss you even if it was on the cheek," Utau pouted, still blushing out of embarrassment. Kukai chuckled a bit until he kissed her on the cheek.

"There I promise I will forever stay faithful to you. I will let no other female kiss this cheek even if it's my mom," He said seriously, causing Utau to laugh at the last part of his last sentence.

"I promise I won't let anyone kiss that cheek except me also," She laughed, kissing it.

**I made this longer because I might not update tomorrow because I come home at 8-9 PM. I think I might, but you never know. I'm very, very sorry. I will try even if I have to die. The next chapter is the last chapter. I will be more encouraged by your reviews. Please I beg review! **


	18. Final Chapter

**I do not own anything.**

After Amu was discharged from the hospital, she attempted to continue on with her life without the memory of his last words to her at their break up. It reverberated throughout her. She hated the feelings of loneliness and longing. It hurt her heart tremendously every time she remembered his name. His name led to the challenging memories of trying to win each other's heart when in truth they already loved each other, and after those memories passed, it turned to the loving memories of the beginning of the relationship. Every single time it would end with the break up and what happened after.

Utau met with her once when they were all alone. She was desperate for Amu and Ikuto to get back together, but every time she mentioned their name to the other, they would ignore her or change the subject.

When Amu and Utau were all alone, Utau had told Amu," Why aren't you taking your own advice? Ikuto and you love each other, but you never try to get back together. Why not?"

Amu just ignored it, saying bye and driving away.

**-Amu and Rima go to the same amusement park Kai and Amu went to before-**

Amu and Rima rode every ride there and were looking for a perfect spot to watch the fireworks. Luckily for them, there was a secluded, grassy area. It was like a slope. Not that much people were walking near the slope, only two or three people. Amu jumped, falling gently on the grass below her on her back. Rima just smiled saying she would go buy a couple of drinks for us, surprising Amu.

"_Amu_," A deep, husky voice whispered in Amu's sensitive ears, causing Amu to scream. Satisfied with the reaction, he chuckled, lying next to the frantic pinkette.

"W-What a-a-are you d-doing h-here?" Amu stammered, still lying down.

"Your little midget friend told me you'd be here and about your… condition," He explained, trailing off at the end.

"_No wonder," Amu thought in her head, sighing._

"Don't you remember this was how it was on our first date?" Ikuto remembered, smiling. Amu sat up a bit, staring at the dazed man.

"Are you okay? If you forgot about which girl you have for the day, it's not me," Amu tried to remind him, standing up.

"What are you talking about you're the only girl I've been thinking about since the break up?" Ikuto asked puzzled.

"Since you're such a womanizer, you should remember not to use clichés while trying to make up," Amu dusted off the dirt and grass off her.

"I'm not lying," He said astonished at her statement.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we stayed out of each other's life," Amu was about to walk away, but Ikuto stopped her, pulling her into his chest.

"You hear this heart, right?" Ikuto asked the woman whose ear was pressed against his hard chest.

Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!

"This heart is beating for you right now. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," He whispered only for her to hear. She liked this protection and comfort, but she didn't want to face an unbearable pain like that ever again.

"W-What another cliché. You better work on that. Also, I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you. I can't feel anything since I'm just a toy," Amu nervously laughed, getting out of his arms and walking away. Strangely, Ikuto decided to let her go. That hurt her even more. Her imprisoned tears were chained by her last bit of control. She wanted all this pain to disappear. She began power walking to the bathroom to fix her face, but suddenly, she fell on the ground from some obstacle in her way.

"I'm sorry, Amu. Are you okay?" The familiar voice whispered, offering a hand. Amu looked up to see Kai and grabbed his hand, being helped up. When she was up on her feet, she suddenly remembered that she had ditched him at his house.

"Oh, I'm sorry about ditching you last time. I really didn't want to be a burden," Amu apologized. "I'll make it up to you. I'll bring you to a café."

"No," Kai answered, shocking the woman in front of him. "We will be eating at the restaurant we went to before."

"Haha, Fine," Amu giggled, walking with Kai to his car.

After they had already gotten into the car, started the car, and drove away, they started talking.

"Hey, Amu, you seem so different," Kai eyed Amu through the corner of his eye.

"I don't think so," Amu laughed nervously.

"Amu, know this: when you love someone and they love you, that is a miracle," Kai started getting serious, and Amu sensed that.

"I already know how it feels when the one you love doesn't love you," She sighed sadly.

"It hurts more than words, right?" Kai laughed bitterly.

"So you understand," Amu laughed along with the same tone.

"But, Amu, you need to know when you have feelings you don't understand, you need to face them head on," Kai smiled grimly. "Don't forget to take care of yourself. We're here."

Kai and Amu walked out of the car into the restaurant. Amu wondered why the restaurant was so vacant but noticed Kai wasn't the least surprised.

"It's my time to go now," Kai smiled, backing to the door. "Amu, stay here and listen to whatever they tell you. I'll forgive you if you do that."

"What are you-"

"_Amu," _The same husky voice from just a while ago whispered but not in her ear.

"Why?" Amu exclaimed.

"You wouldn't listen. Now please sit," The blue haired male pulled up a chair. When Amu sat down, He whispered in ear,"I want you to have the best time of your life,_ Amu-chan."_

He sat in the seat on the opposite side, "Choose whatever you want from the menu. This day's for you. I'll ask you a very important question at the end."

"Then I'll eat at my own pace," Amu commented, putting a napkin on her lap.

**-Time Skip-**

"Your question?" She asked, gesturing towards him.

"Amu, I'm sorry for all I've done. Please forgive this pitiful man," Ikuto pleaded. To Amu, this time seemed like he desperately wanted her.

"I forgive you. If that's it, I want to leave," She said bluntly.

"One more thing, this place was the time I proposed to you. You never answered before. So right now what's your answer?" Ikuto stared intently at the woman who held his fate.

"That was a long time ago," Amu said.

"That's not what I'm asking. Would you marry me right now?" Ikuto asked, kneeled on one knee beside her and popping out a diamond ring.

"Y-You always do this…" She trailed off, providing Ikuto more suspense. "You think you can just walk to any random woman and propose to her, knowing she would accept. Geez, I really wish I never fell in love with you."

"Y-you love me?" He shot up. His face was bright with happiness and joy.

"Y-Yes, I do," She started crying and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes! I promise I'll make you happy!" He cheered, hugging her and raising her to the air.

**I know it's sorta like my last ending in my last story, but oh well. I'm excited to write my next story. Can't Wait! XD**

**Fake Marriage, Real Love**

Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto divorced after a huge misunderstanding. A few years later, Ikuto, a CEO, is in desperate need of Amu's help. Why?

**Unwanted Marriage**

Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto are to be married in a month to solidify the unity of their parents' companies. He's overjoyed to be married to her; however, Amu is resentful.

**Broken Guest**

"I am getting married!" The Tsukiyomi Ikuto's exuberant joy echoed throughout Hinamori Amu's broken heart. She felt what every woman who had been told of their loved one's wedding devastated and broken.

**Forgotten Connection**

Even though they weren't dating, Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto were the inseparable pair, but now they ignore each other. Ikuto has turned into a womanizer, and Amu has started dating.

**You can choose two out of these. Please vote by your review!**


End file.
